Raditz's real motives
by najeebshah37
Summary: What if Raditz was misunderstood to begin with? what if what he did was to save kakarot from his comrades? maybe he did not want his brother to be executed for being weak ? Follow goku , raditz and the others as they fight to the death , get revived , make new enemies and friends long the way . NOTE: while the title is on Raditz he is not the sole main character.
1. Revelations

disclaimer : i dont own anything related to db, everything db , dbz , dbgt , dbs , the movies and certain dialogues and scripts are are the property of akira toriyama , toei animation and Funnimation , I only own the plot and new characters.

NOTE : this is based on the dragon ball z , gt and super elements BUT can differ radically in both power levels and character development

what if Raditz was given a second chance and trained with goku on king kais planet? what if Raditz had changed his ways? What if he wasn't so bad to begin with ? what if he was there to help with the z fighters against the saiyan invasion ?

NOTE : Dialogue is written in italic text with " " from start to end

Thoughts are written in bold and start and end with * *

telepathy is written in [ ]

* * *

 _" arrrgg KAKAROT you have to let me go! you don't understand ! i did all of this so that you dont get eliminated by my partners, if you think i am ruthless then wait till you meet them! i told you to kill 100 people, do you know why? because i want to save your skin and prove to them that you are not useless!"_

at this goku thinks... his grip starting to loose a bit.

 _"GOKU DONT BE AN IDIOT!"_

shouted piccolo charging his special beam canon while Goku had Raditz in his hold.

 _"he is only trying to fool you like before! are you really going to believe that after the first time he fooled you!? "_

at this Goku thought hard and decided not to let go , willing to sacrifice his life to save the ones he loved.

raditz was panicking, saying everything he had to, to reason with his baby brother, but as time passed, the namek's energy kept growing and death seemed near by the second

 _"power level.. 1480...! KAKAROT you idiot if that hits we are finished! finished you hear me!? you wont survive this either! dont you understand?! "_

at this goku simply smiled and said

 _"i know, if it means saving my friends and family then its worth it , besides..."_

raditz cut in.

 _"you maniac i was trying to save your skin! while risking mine with my Superiors!"_

and then the green warrior Raditz had called a namek.. said

 _"its over for you saiyan"_

all Raditz saw at this time was tunnel vision, as if everything else had slowed down , memories of him hugging his mother started to flash , memories of him holding kakarot and not wanting his infant brother to go away , memories of his father getting upset at him for showing emotions.. reflecting on all that and the fact he was about to die, it didn't matter if he said a few things now that went against the saiyan way, and as the beam got within inches of them he let out something that took goku by surprise.

 _"i wish i spent more time with you brother"_

before goku could make sense of it the beam first pierced Raditz and then Goku , as soon as it started, it was over. The two Saiyan warriors, the two out of the last four full blooded saiyans lay there breathing their final breaths.

 _"kararot you idiot , now you have done it, who will save your planet from my two partners now with you dead? not that you had any chance anyways.."_

piccolo laughed at this.

 _"you lost here saiyan, goku will be revived back in a years time using the dragon balls, but you didn't know that did you? "_

 _"what!?"_ Raditz exclaimed

praying his partners had not heard this little detail.

 _"you pathetic morons , im shocked idiots like you beat me, giving away your secrets like that not knowing who might be listening , hahahaha well i might just be revived instead then , one year ,thats how long it will take them to arrive, not one but two saiyans, each several times stronger than me , and one of them the prince of our entire ancient race !"_

piccolo was visibly scared at this notion, something the namekian rarely showed if at all. goku was in too much pain to think about it at the moment, the only thing on his mind was what his brother said before they were both fatally struck... realization dawning upon him that his brother might have been telling the truth, the tone of his brothers voice was genuine in those last seconds..

 _"raditz what you said before the beam hit.. why? "_

Raditz visibly disturbed at this brushed it off

 _"shut up you fool! your planet is done for , there is no power on earth that can stop those two now, die happy knowing you did not have to face the terrifying wrath of those two"_

as Raditz was talking his energy was being zapped away , he was now internally thinking if his father used to be right.. if he was too emotional to be a saiyan warrior, if it was the reason he stayed so weak.

Goku realized something , maybe his brother did everything that he could to help him, his way of doing things were extreme because he is a saiyan, born and raised to fight and conquer entire civilizations , he would not have just expressed his feelings , instead he tried things to the best of his abilities but in his own twisted yet good willed way in the end, his brother was trying to save him from certain death from the hands of his comrades if they deemed him useless , Of course he would not admit that even in death.. this so called saiyan pride of his wouldn't let him.

and with that Goku felt darkness take over and so did Raditz, two warriors of the once mighty saiyan race now lay dead.. wind passing over them, moving their hair, brushing against their dead bodies.

piccolo stood there looking at nothing in particular but thinking about the two saiyans Raditz warned about , and then his eyes gazed upon gohan and he realized something , before goku is revived the best chance they have against the new threat is Gohan , while only 5 the boy unleashed energy that rivaled Raditz at one point...

 _"it seems you are our last and best hope boy, i will make sure of that , i will make sure in the next year you become a great warrior, if that's the last thing i do."_

* * *

Else where , deep in space two saiyans on a distant distant planet , a huge hulking saiyan 7'2 feet tall , bald and muscular and a much shorter flame haired saiyan sit alone in the darkness, eating what seemed to be remains of a life form they had just killed.

 _"hey vegeta, did you hear that commotion about the dragonball thingies?"_

 _"yes nappa, i did"_

 _"so.. i think we should head back avenge and revive Raditz... "_

 _"dont be stupid nappa, who cares about that weakling.. imagine what we could wish for... like immortality , continue fighting for ever. grow stronger and rise up to you know who"_

 _"but vegeta he was our comrade and one of the last saiyans left! "_

 _"shut it nappa , i dont expect you to understand , just follow my lead"_

 _"if you say so prince... "_

internally nappa understood everything, even tho he was the former saiyan general of the entire saiyan army , and things like petty emotions were useless to him, 20 years changes a person allot and in Nappa's case at least somewhat.

he took charge of caring for prince vegeta when he was only 5 years old , and after the destruction of the saiyan race and planet , he became a father figure to vegeta, even tho Vegeta never showed that respect.

he saw Vegeta grow stronger than him as soon as he hit adolescence , and his respect for nappa dropped just as fast. But that did not dishearten him , he kept serving and protecting his prince loyally.

the case was true for Raditz too, he was the same age as Vegeta, except much weaker, needing extra protection and was somewhat... emotional and soft for a saiyan, probably got it from his mother nappa thought , Nappa practically raised both Vegeta and Raditz, Raditz how ever showed nappa immense respect, not because he was stronger or older but because nappa did things with him that his own father Bardock never did . The way now Vegeta brushed aside Raditz disturbed Nappa allot even tho he wouldn't say it out, after all he is a saiyan...

 ***Ah bardock nappa thought the most popular low class saiyan... as much as it boiled nappa's blood thinking about it, that saiyan was probably the second strongest at one point, Nappa distinctly remembering seeing Bardock's power level being 12,000 days before planet Vegeta's fateful destruction a mere 3000 away from the king's 15,000.. and nappa being a super elite was just 7000 at his peak comparatively , the general of the entire saiyan army , the supposed second strongest , or so he used to be . Bardock never rubbed it in anyone's face , always respectful towards his superiors and deciding to stay as a lower class warrior going on planet expeditions because thats what he loved.***

Vegeta soon cutt Nappa from his thoughts.

 _"get your fat ass up nappa, we are heading to earth right now"_

 _"what ever you say Vegeta , you are the boss "_

the hulking saiyan and the saiyan prince hopped into their saiyan space pods and started their year long journey to earth.

* * *

On earth people stand over the bodies of the two saiyans, Raditz and Goku, the people being Yamcha, Tien, master Roshi and krillin

 _"damn you Goku! "_

Krillin said out loud not Believing his friend died protecting everyone

 _"i should have faught with you, maybe we could have made a difference! "_

at this Tien cut in

 _"hey don't be like that Krillin , there is nothing neither you me or yamcha could have done , as much as i hate to admit it, we are to goku and piccolo as they were to that saiyan"_

Yamcha was quiet all this time , feeling insignificant, weak, useless , but grieving in his own way.

Master Roshi was emotionless or so it seemed , under those glasses tears were forming , tears seeing his favorite student laying dead and lifeless, without his signature smile.

* * *

power levels

Raditz : 1500

Goku : 334 , w/o weights 416 , kamehameha 924

Piccolo : 322 , w/o weights 408 , sbc 1480

Gohan : 1 , enraged 1307

krillin : 210

Yamcha : 210

Tien : 265

ok this is the end of chapter 1 : beginnings

now keep in mind a few things

1: This is my first story

2: I am not a native English speaker so forgive me if my grammar is not perfect at times.

3 Reviews pointing out mistakes, suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome.

4: This will follow the dbz plot but loosely, so dont be surprised if a few things differ radically.

5: I am open to using the films and dbgt

6: ultimately this is for the readers so reader input will be important and ill host polls to determine some times :)


	2. Surprising message from kami!

disclaimer : i dont own anything related to db, everything db , dbz , dbgt , dbs , the movies and certain dialogues and scripts are are the property of akira toriyama , toei animation and Funnimation , I only own the plot and new characters.

NOTE : this is based on the dragon ball z , gt and super elements BUT can differ radically in both power levels and character development

what if Raditz was given a second chance and trained with goku on king kais planet? what if Raditz had changed his ways? What if he wasn't so bad to begin with ? what if he was there to help with the z fighters against the saiyan invasion ?

NOTE : Dialogue is written in italic text with " " from start to end

Thoughts are written in bold and start and end with * *

telepathy is written in [ ]1

* * *

Piccolo filled everyone present on the new threat , everyone fell silent , Yamcha feeling helpless while Tien and krillin not grasping what kind of training would they need to surpass the saiyan brute that called him self Raditz , let alone come near the power of his two comrades , who by piccolo's words were several times stronger than Raditz . Raditz, a brute they barely took down because he was too cooky and let himself wide open too often , a mistake his comrades wont repeat.

the most terrifying fact was that they now knew about the dragon balls.. and were coming right for them.

One by one every one left, first Tien, then Yamcha and then Krillin , but not before krillin had a word with The demon king himself

 _"hey what do you plan to do with gokus body!"_ exclaimed Krillin, still not trusting of the man who's brother had him killed not too long ago.

 _"beat it Krillin! he can be buried or rot here for all i care, he is of no use anymore until he is revived, which i suggest you maggots do as soon as possible so we can train"_ krillin made a fist at this

 _"hey dont you talk like that about goku_

 _beat it baldy! unless you want to join him"_

Krillin gulped and backed off, still angry somewhat at Piccolo's choice of words for goku.

 _"alright ill just grab gohan and head back..."_

as soon as Krillin was about to pick gohan up, piccolo appeared right between them

 _"im taking the boy"_

krillin tensed up at this, readying to fight for his best friends son but piccolo continued

 _"he's the best shot we might have in case something goes wrong with goku.. "_

Krillin still not trusting of piccolo tried to argue but then reluctantly realized that he must be right.. ***i might regret this.. but he is right , the power i felt from gohan all the way at kame house was almost as big as that saiyan's...***

 _"Alright piccolo, take gohan, but mark my words, if anything happens to him i will come for your head.. "_

piccolo let out an annoyed grunt and took off with gohan, some what amused at the bald weakling's threat , someone his father's early son killed not long ago.

Krillin quickly glanced over to Raditz , realizing the scouter device he wore could come in handy, so he removed it and soon Krillin caught up with Tien, Roshi and Yamcha , filling them in , Yamcha reacted , about to rush piccolo but Roshi and Tien told him to calm down

They too sensed Gohan's power and understood why Piccolo would want to train him against the upcoming threat

* * *

 **Back at kame house**

Bulma, Chichi, chiatzu , Bulma and the turtle were patiently waiting for a victorious goku to return , they heard footsteps outside and the door opened, first yamcha entered , then , Tien and then a very grim roshi, something you would rarely see , but there was no goku and gohan ***what happened to my family.. chichi thought, but hoping they were on their way***

what they heard Tien say next was something they thought they would never have to hear, or if was even possible.

 _"im sorry chichi... we saved gohan but.."_

Chichi suddenly got teary , bracing her self for the worst , a series of thoughts crossed her mind at an impossibly fast rate, what if goku had given in to his brothers demands... ***NO he wohld never!*** she thought to her self , and then the final scenario... what if goku had died?

 _"but what tien? answer me! dont be silent like that! "_ Tien braced for the outburst and let it out _"piccolo took gohan"_ Chichi let out a loud yell and started to beat on Tiens chest with fists as hard as she could

 _"how could you let that monster take my boy! how could you!? and where is goku, how the hell did he let that demon take my baby! ill kill him if he shows his face to me!"_

Tien made a very stern expression at this , expecting an even bigger outburst on what he was about to say next

 _"Goku is already dead chichi"_

but there was no outburst, no screaming , no

sobbing, nothing , chichi simply fainted and the ox king caught her in time.

The room went silent , everyone was lost in their own thoughts or couldn't grasp the fact that goku was dead, goku, the guy who faced impossible odds and came out on top each time ever since he was a little boy.

 _"Damn that saiyan, i wont forgive their kind, we cant let goku down , we cant fall to the saiyans again , and we wont fall to those two in space right now"_

Everyone looked at master roshi surprised, master roshi rarely showed any emotion other than being a goofy dirty old man, but this was very rare , this anger and hate radiating off him, the whole room could practically feel it , the last time they saw this kind of a rage from him was when krillin died.

 ***gosh i wonder if master roshi reacted the same way when i died*** thought Krillin after seeing the display.

" _Yamcha , Krillin, Tien , we got training to do, if are to survive then we need everyone we can get , Chaitzu we need you as well, Tien i know how you feel about that you must protect him and are a friend and an elder brother figure to him , but like it or not, there wont be anyone alive to care for if we dont get all the help"_

said master roshi , leading the charge as their mentor once again. Tien wanted to counter argue but he kept silent with his head down , realizing his selfishness and understanding the gravity of the situation

 _"it its ok tien, i wouldn't be able to live with my self either if i didn't fight any way"_ claimed Chaitzu

 _"And we might as well get yajirobi too, he might be weak, be he has potential , he does not take any training seriously at all , and apart from us he is still the strongest human around "_ master roshi added

krillin who was silent the while time spoke up , being as cautious as he can be given the tense situation. _"but guys.. we were ants compared to that Saiyan, what kind of training can we do in a year to survive ones even stronger than him?"_

 _'have some faith Krillin! "_ said tien who was sick of being outclassed by an increasing number of people by now .

" _he is right krillin, and besides, the hyperbolic time chamber"_

Everyone looked down in shame at the mention of that name, everyone knew if goku, someone who was stronger than them as a kid and vastly as a teen could not stand a months time in there, what hope did they have?

 _"dont worry about it you guys, we wont be entering there until a very later stage_ "

 _"we master roshi? "_ asked Krillin

 _"yes, you think i cant fight do you?"_ more amused than offended

 _"err well you haven't since a long time and you have also aged considerably... "_

Roshi cut him off _"turn on the scouter"_

 _"ermm what? "_ Krillin asked bewildered

 _"turn on the scouter , i want to see where everyone stands as of right now, yes i know we can feel ki, but this is still a much more accurate representation of our relative gaps in power"_

Krillin gave a shrug and said _"ok" ,_ clicking the button near the ear peice, suddenly it made beeping noises before it settled down

 _"i guess we cant operate it guys"_ said yamcha

 _"no i think it Automatically detects the highest power too , or at least a power high enough to a certain standard these guys might have , from what i saw when that asshole saiyan landed on this Island earlier"_

claimed Krillin.

 _"well then Yamcha power up first , Bulma please you take the readings , but first lets go outside , i dont want my house or sexy collection getting blown away"_

Krillin face palmed ***not a day has passed and he is already back to his pervert self***

 _"bulma who was silent all this time just shook her head in obedience , she was too hurt on Goku's death to react in any way"_

with that they all made it outside

 _"hayaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh"_ Yamcha powered up to his max, Bulma stood in awe as she watched the love of her live power up

 _"the number Bulma!" master roshi exclaimed_

 _"oh oh right"_ and as on cue the scouter Automatically started to beep until it settled

 _"well... lets see, it says 210"_

 _"i bet its higher than any of you jackasses here"_ Yamcha said with a smug smile

 ***yeah right*** krillin thought to him self

 _"well krillin you are up next"_ said master roshi in his usual tone now

 _"Alright, here we go.. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_ krillin yelled with all his might and powered up to his very limits

the scouter shifted focus and started to beep again until it gradually came to a stop

 _"210!"_ said bulma with somewhat surprise

 _"not bad buddy, i guess we still are rivals haha.. "_ said Yamcha patting on Krillin's shoulder

 _"i guess we are"_ said krillin looking upto his long time rival

 _"alright tien you are up next" said roshi, and tien just gave a slight nod and started his own power up_

 _"hiyaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaa"_

Tien gave a a yell that almost sounded like a battle cry if anything else

the scouter started to beep longer this time , no one including master roshi was really trying to sense energy right now.

 _"what!?"_ Bulma exclaimed

 _"the number Bulma? "_ roshi asked

 _"its 265!"_ bulma said as if she was more jealous than Yamcha

 _"what!? no way i know he is strong but to be a whole 25% stronger than the rest of us? this device is malfunctioning!"_ exclaimed a seemingly offended Yamcha.

 _"boys boys is that really that big a surprise? i said we should check out our relative powers, not forget we can sense energy too"_ said roshi, sighing.

 _"tien has always been the strongest or second strongest up until Piccolo"_

 _"yeah but we have been training too ever since Piccolo's defeat you know!"_ exclaimed Yamcha , but realising how Childish he was sounding, he added

 _"b_ ut _hey the stronger help we get the better i guess?"_ smiling slightly towards Tien who returned it.

 _"and now its my turn"_ claimed roshi , surprising everyone.

 _"Alright old man, give it a try, but don't be disappointed if its even lower than before , you remember you got weaker over the years right? you cant die a natural death or of old age but you aren't a true immortal and you age like a mortal"_ Yamcha said, not expecting much at all

Tien wanted to scold Yamcha for the slightly disrespectful words towards their old master , but thought it was useless and Yamcha probably didn't mean anything bad, after all it was yamcha, the king of being blunt and an asshole at times.

Master roshi started to power up, the scouter didn't blink until he was at his maximum, or so it seemed

 _"115 , not bad at all old man"_ claimed bulma, comparing it to the earlier levels by the 3 younger men

 _"master roshi , as i said earlier, your power has dropped even further, and it seems you cant even reach your enhanced max power state anymore"_ said yamcha

 _"heh"_ was all master roshi let out before he let out another shorter yell and his body suddenly swelled up and the scouter made short but sharp beeps.

 _"wow old man.. you are stronger than i thought... "_ bulma claimed

Yamcha, Krillin and even Tien was surprised at this, they were now sensing power so they knew where roshi stood , but were still curious about the number

 _"the number Bulma? "_ asked tien

 _"170"_ bulma said, still amazed the old geezer was actually still pretty strong

 _"damn old man, it looks like iv been , underestimating you, but how?.. "_ yamcha asked in admiration more than doubt now

 _"well, i figured i was rendered useless ever since Piccolo showed up, you three could still contribute but i was rendered useless and the fact my age dragged me down didn't help either... and the biggest thing i realized was, i stopped training , even the mightiest of fighters get rusty boys, and quite frankly? i miss being the strongest warrior on this planet! , so i have been training ever since Piccolo's defeat, i still am a bit weaker than my life's best, but its not far off"_

Yamcha looked down in shame for being disrespectful and doubting his former master, but something about this motivated him

 _"Thankyou master"_

 _"what for? "_ roshi surprised at the rare and sudden display of respect asked

 _"for inspiring and showing me that one can get stronger regardless of situation"_

krillin, and Tien nodded in approval

and roshi just gave a smile _"lets revive goku , we will head to the kami's lookout , the dragon balls are already collected there by popo , the Training there will be paramount to our success "_

"kami's lookout.. the place goku got so strong, yes Of Course .. the hyperbolic time chamber is there too isn't it?" tien said

to which roshi just noded

with that they decided that they would go to the Kami's lookout.

but just as they were about to go and wish for Goku's revival, something talked to them but no one was there, and they realized it was a telepathic message!

[this is kami speaking , do not revive goku] said kami

 _"what!?"_ krillin yelled not yet knowing how else to respond but hope Kami could hear him

[let me continue, as i was saying do not revive goku, i was just informed from the other world that he has been granted special permission to keep his body when he died, a permission very few pure of heart get , so that he can train with king kai]

 _"king kai.. who is that, and is that even possible? how can you grow stronger when you are dead?"_ Tien asked confused

 _"it is Tien, besides he is Kami , Guardian of earth , has he ever misguided us?"_ said roshi

[now listen, do as i say and revive goku exactly after an year]

 _"we understand kami"_ responded roshi

[i could have told you all this when you arrived, but better sooner than later , now please come to the lookout, we have training to do]

* * *

 **far out in the desert**

Piccolo stood surprised at the powers he picked up , he was not expecting them to be that high , especially compared to what they were just a couple years ago when he was... defeated by that monkey boy goku for the final time.

 ***those idiots could have proven to be** **somewhat** **helpful at least against Raditz , especially Tien, cowards ..***

piccolo thought to him self , then looked down at a sleeping gohan

 _"you will be instrumental in this boy , as much as i hate to say it , but you might have the most potential out of our lot"_ Piccolo said to no one in particular

 _"wake up! you lazy bastard"_ piccolo yelled

 _"aahhh whos there!"_ gohan sprung to his feet not knowing of the situation.

 _"w..where am i? and where is my daddy? "_ gohan asked getting teary

Piccolo getting disgusted at the sentimental display began to doubt if this whimpering 4 year old really was instrumental in saving the earth.. but soon shrugged it off as he remembered the power he felt.

 _"listen you little cry baby, your father is dead , and you have a ... "_ piccolo got cut short as gohan started to cry harder than before

 _"my daddy cant die! take me back to my parents you evil monster!"_

piccolo, someone who has no experience with children , the former demon king , got unnerved by the sentimental display and grabbed gohan by the collar and lifted him to his eye level

 _"NOW listen you little shit, either you listen to me or you can join your father in the next dimension!"_ Gohan gulped and stopped his crying at this

Piccolo threw him down

 _"jerk! "_ Gohan exclaimed

 _"what was that u brat!? "_ asked piccolo in a somewhat threatening tone

gohan quickly nodded left and right signalling nothing.

 _"do you know why iv brought you with me? "_ piccolo asked

 _"umm no? "_

 _"the saiyan that i and.. your father defeated, your uncle , he was pretty powerful right? you probably cant sense energy, but you get the idea based on how badly he... thrashed the both of us , well before he died along with your father, he said two even stronger, no much stronger saiyans were on their way to earth now.. and if we are to survive this we need to train"_ piccolo explained as calmly as possible

 _"but why am i here"_ gohan asked

piccolo let out a sigh and continued _"well you remember Hitting your uncle right , when he was attacking your father? you have a... great deal of power within you , and with the right training i can bring it out"_

 _"i dont know anything, i just want to go back to mommy and daddy, just take me back! "_ Gohan started sobbing again while mumbling his words

piccolo sighed and almost felt stupid for trying to reason with a toddler as if he were an adult , he grabbed Gohan by the tail , lifted him up and said

 _"you know what you pathetic piece of shit, your father died because he was a weakling and now you die too!"_ piccolo flung gohan at super human speed towards a near by rocky cliff formation

a confused gohan let out a yell as he was heading towards the huge rocky structure , as it was nearing, Piccolo's words rang in his head, getting pissed off and not even realizing he mumbled words that Piccolo's namekian hearing picked up

 _"my father was not a weakling! "_

piccolo watched as Gohan's energy shot up , he was covered by an aura of energy and the aura launched its self towards the cliff in the form of energy and blew it to bits before gohan could smash into it , making a huge dust cloud covering the sky.

Piccolo watched wide eyed and somewhat thankful that his plan worked.

after it was over gohan was there again confused as to what just happened. Then he saw piccolo approaching and started to back away tripping in the process

 _"now you see what u was talking about you brat"_

 _"uh"_ gohan realized what he just did , something he thought he couldn't and he realized something

 _"i understand.."_ gohan said with confusion in his tone

 _"good, otherwise i would have beat it into you"_

gohan stepped back a bit but managed to stay calm, or appear to be at least.

* * *

Phew this one was considerably longer than that last chapter , i would have put it out there the very next day but lack of motivation plus real life situations prevented that.

plus guys i would really really appreciate if all of you that read this, review it. weather its constructive crit or bashing , an idea or praise :p

but please leave a review , it really helps in ideas and motivates me to keep writing

this is the first time im writing a story , and now i realize why other facfic writers emphasis on reviews so much , it really motivates us and gives us ideas even.

power levels

i changed them slightly since last chapter

Raditz : 1500

Goku : 334 , w/o weights 416 , kamehameha 924

Piccolo : 322 , w/o weights 408 , sbc 1480

Gohan : 5 , enraged vs cliff 350

krillin : 210

Yamcha : 210

Tien : 265

Chiatzu : 80

Master roshi : normal 115 , transformed state 170

ok this is the end of chapter 2 : Surprising message from kami!

now keep in mind a few things

1: This is my first story

2: I am not a native English speaker so forgive me if my grammar is not perfect at times.

3 Reviews pointing out mistakes, suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome.

4: This will follow the dbz plot but loosely, so dont be surprised if a few things differ radically.

5: I am open to using the films and dbgt

6: ultimately this is for the readers so reader input will be important and ill host polls to determine some times :)


	3. training begins!

Hello my loyal followers! finally an update after so so long , actually i have an explanation.. i used to write outside of the app and i lost this chapter.. twice! and it was just as long before too , now imagine my loss of motivation.. and since its a new story not many reviews either , reviews really fuel you to write more tbh. but yesterday i finally decided i was going to move full steam ahead and here i am with the third chapter! training begins!

disclaimer : i dont own anything related to db, everything db , dbz , dbgt , dbs , the movies and certain dialogues and scripts are are the property of akira toriyama , toei animation and Funnimation , I only own the plot and new characters.

NOTE : this is based on the dragon ball z , gt and super elements BUT can differ radically in both power levels and character development

what if Raditz was given a second chance and trained with goku on king kais planet? what if Raditz had changed his ways? What if he wasn't so bad to begin with ? what if he was there to help with the z fighters against the saiyan invasion ?

NOTE : Dialogue is written in italic text with " " from start to end

Thoughts are written in bold and start and end with * *

telepathy is written in [ ]

* * *

 **At korin's tower , 5 individuals were trying to climb it**

 _"i cant believe goku did this as a child , while we may be able to fly effortlessly , doing this without ki enhancements is actually very physically taxing.."_

said yamcha who was surprised at how tough climbing korin's tower proved to be , to which tien replied

"a stronger body means we last longer against those brutes yamcha , no matter how minuscule the improvement maybe , besides we have the sacred water waiting for us up at korin's place "

"very well understood there tien" added master roshi , who had been climbing in complete silence despite being taxed allot more than his younger counterparts.

after a day of climbing they finally arrived at korins tower where a familiar cat creature greeted them _"greetings everyone its a pleasure to see you all again , kami filled me in on everything , congratulations on climbing the incredibly tough and lengthy korin tower , now you may fly up to kami's lookout"_

yamcha was confused at this _"hey what do you mean we can fly up to the lookout.. what about the sacred water that increased goku's power all those years ago?.."_

korin let out a laugh at this and explained that the sacred water was just a myth , yamcha being him self was agitated and began shouting profanities before master roshi stopped him.

 _"now now yamcha , dont be so hasty , dont you feel it ?"_

feel what ? yamcha replied

"your power , it has grown from a days worth of climbing this incredibly high tower , your physical body has grown in turn letting you also increase your ki reserves" master roshi explained , to which yamcha suddenly stopped and felt his energy for a second and his eyes widened , he laughed sheepishly much like goku would scratching the back of his head while apologizing to korin . and with that they started to fly up to the lookout , not taking long before they land on it , and a familiar voice greets them.

 _"Hello friends , its been far too long"_ said Mr popo , a pitch black humanoid entity , staring at them with a blank expression.

 _"Mr popo , indeed its been too long"_ replied roshi , who knew the entity for a long time. _"without wasting any time lets make haste and meet Kami"_ to which Mr popo nodded and started walking towards the main building at the lookout and slowly but surely kami came into view

 _"Hello my friends , as you already know the earth is in grave danger , lets not waste any more time and get straight to training"_ kami said with great urgency and with that they commenced their training.

* * *

 **In a different dimension and plane of existence**

stood a certain spiky haired saiyan _"Argh , if only my powers weren't nullified i would have crushed that joke of a judge of deeds.."_ spoke the saiyan while standing and observing his harsh environment full of nothing but rugged lands and dangerous structures.

 _"They call this hell? iv seen worse under that tyrant.."_

on the other side of the same dimension stood another saiyan , looking at the huge building in front of him and allot of white clouds that can apparently.. talk?

 _"get a move on will ya!?_ " one of the clouds yelled from behind , while goku apologized , and moved forward confused

 _"Goku you dont have to stand in the line , since this is a special case , please follow me"_ said an old lady , sister of master roshi

 _"heya baba! so glad to see you and sure thing!"_

goku followed baba into the big building where kami was already present he was staring at and there sat a giant person on a giant table , everything about this room was giant.

 _"hey kami!"_ goku exclaimed to which kami told him to keep his voice down.

 _"Goku this is king yemma , king yemma this is goku , the person i informed you about"_ kami told king yemma.

 _"hmm goku , lets see.."_ king yemma said while staring at his book of deeds _"saved the earth multiple times , served Justice to many evil people and saved billions of lives on multiple occasions , oh even sent that demon piccolo down here"_ king yemma murmured to him self _"well you see goku , the reason you have your body and everyone else does not is because i was informed of this situation in advance by kami , and you need your body to get stronger to fight off those saiyans who are on their way to earth . you will be training on king kai's planet"_

 _"hey before that.. did by any chance you encounter a person named raditz here not too long before me..?"_ asked a curious goku

 _"hmm yes i believe he was a siayan too , he tried starting trouble but i put him into my yemma lock and sent him straight to hell hahahaha"_ boasted king yemma while puffing his chest outwards like a gorilla.

 _"wow you put down raditz that easily? forget king kai i want to be trained by you instead!"_ said goku to which kami silently spoke in gokus ear

 _"king kai is even stronger than king yemma"_

king yemma heard this and threatened to put kami in hell when he dies , kami changing the subject grabbed goku and exited the building , showing him the path to king kai's planet called the snake way , and stating the fact that only king yemma has traveled the distance before.

 _"WHAT!? a million miles!? but that would take forever! i better get started now bye kami!"_ Yelled goku before running towards the start of the path

 _"Goku! just make sure you dont fall off! if you do its going to be a huge issue!"_ yelled kami from behind , fortunately goku heard him at the last moment and nodded back

with that goku powered up to the fullest a shot off at top speed along the snake way path , he did notice he was marginally stronger and faster , probably due to the training he got in the form of the fight with raditz before dying.

after 30 days of constant flying ,goku laying on his back on the snake way realized his fatal mistake, he used up all of his ki flying top speed for a month , after recovering a bit he decided to use his physical energy and a new way of doing things without having to go around the bends of the snake way , he started to jump across the bends , doing so for another good month..

 _"Phew this is getting harder and harder , im running out of physical energy as well for now , just a bit longer.."_ with that goku took another jump but miscalculated the distance and the stamina he had left , and missed the platform by a few inches , goku tried flying but he was utterly exhausted and once he fell into the clouds and below them his descent only accelerated.

He landed with a loud thud on the ground _"Ow this sucks , i guess this is what kami warmed me about , this place looks and smells awful.."_ , he tried jumping and reached the clouds but his head hit them as if they were concrete and fell down again , goku complained until he was cut short from his thoughts by a voice _"Well well look what we have here.. a new resident of hell?"_ said the voice , goku instantly turned around the source of the voice and shouted from the top of his lungs _"hell!? what do you mean hell , no wonder kami was so worried about falling under the clouds"_

 _"Haha its ok buddy , you aren't the first one to be shocked , death and especially hell is shocking after all hahaha"_ the hell's attendants laughed at goku's panic

 _"hey ill let you know i was on my way to king kais planet! i wasn't sentenced to hell!"_ replied goku in annoyance , but the attendants laughed even harder thinking the mortal was crazy thinking he would be worthy enough to go to king kais planet , goku saw this and challenged them

 _"hey what about this , i beat you in a race and you show me the way of getting out of here ? or are you too chicken"_ goku tried baiting one of the attendant , who took the bait and accepted the challenge despite the other attendant saying its a bad idea

 _"but hey.. can i have something to eat first ? i cant really give it my best while im drained.. you dont want to be famous for beating a famished guy now do you?.."_ goku baited again and the attendant in his arrogance fell for it once more.

after eating to his hearts content and 30 minutes of rest goku was ready to race

 _"hey listen smart guy , im the fastest attendant in hell , iv caught all sorts of residents sent here for punishment for more years than you can count , rested or not you have no chance hahaha , we race towards those mountains , who ever reaches first wins , got it ?!"_ said the attendant while pointing towards mountains in the distance.

 _"Fine by me"_ goku said with a smirk taking off his weighted clothing , as soon as they got into position and the other attendant said go , goku vanished from sight at impossible speeds before the attendant he was racing could even make 1/10th of the distance goku yelled from near the mountains , celebrating his win in an almost child like manner.

The attendant was at a loss of words " _Hey you.. the earths portion of hell never had so many strong people before , and now two in the same day?! how are humans getting so strong?"_

goku laughed at this and started to explain _"well now its time for you to show me a way out and by the way i am from earth but im not human , im a saiyan and ... WAIT A SECOND! did you say two!?"_ goku realized who it might be and soon enough a familiar voice called out from behind _"hello brother"_

goku turned around instantly and saw raditz there with a smirk, The two attendants were petrified _"brother!? you are that mans brother? im sorry if i had known i wouldn't have been such an ass sir"_ the attendant said while both of them backed away in fear , indicating they had run into raditz before , _"man they need to stop sending residents with their powers intact here in earths sector of hell , we aren't cut out for such monsters"_ the attendants added further

before anything else could be said goku launched full power at raditz , " raditz didn't expect his brother to power up at all let alone so much and was served with a right hook that sent him flying into a boulder , destroying it completely , The attendants made a run for it seeing the distraction.

 _"what the hell Kakarot!? are you out of your mind attacking me like that ? do you have a death wish!?"_ Exclaimed raditz with a stripe of blood trickling down his lips

 _"what do you mean ? what else do you expect me to do other than defending my self? especially after what you did"_ countered goku

 _"and what exactly did i do? did i kill anyone? any human ? even tho i could have easily caught you and that green slug off guard and ripped your hearts out , instead i decided to give you a chance and fought you , tho i do admit you two proved to be quite formidable together , especially that vermin's attack.. he raised his power level quite high even if for a few seconds .. , and if i was as bad as you think i am you wouldn't be standing here right now and id be torturing you for eternity"_ Raditz spoke as a matter of factly.

Goku looked at the ground at this , processing his words and what he remember from moments before their deaths , still goku was unsure due to their rough start but eventually his battle stance dropped.

 _"But i must say.. kakarot you are stronger than we first met.. how? you died about the same time i did.. so a zenkai is out of the question.. i mean sure fighting me must have been the most intense training you got in your life essentially but that shouldn't be this much , if i can judge by this punch you are at least more than 60% stronger than before.. "_ raditz spoke in wonder "should have looked at my scouter"

 _"Well lets just say due to me saving the earth multiple times from dangers and dangerous beings , and in light of the upcoming threat , i was allowed to keep my body and my powers while in any part of the other world, so that i can train, i experience everything that i would while alive , even pain like residents of hell , but some sensations are number than others for me , I also have more stamina than i would on earth"_ goku explained

 _"saved earth multiple times? well i guess you didn't have a life entirely full of roses after all"_ said raditz _"but you dont seem to understand kakarot , no matter how much you train less than a year isn't enough for you to progress so much as to beat those two , even the weaker of the two , if i can estimate your progress based on the time spent until know since our deaths and factor it in into the upcoming 10 months , you cant beat the weaker one of the two even , at best you will surpass me at my best while i was alive , they will arrive and they will slaughter everyone you love , your wife , your son your friends and then you will be maybe left alive to suffer"_ raditz said matter of factly

goku imagined the scenario and without warning his anger flared as if it had actually happeed _"Even so i cant give up! the fate of earth and everyone i love depends on me!"_ Goku didnt even realize his aura had exploded for a few seconds before raditz yelled his name _"KAKAROT CALM DOWN!"_

goku suddenly realized he was going out of control and calmed down , raditz was in shock how ever

 _"kk kakarot.. were you hiding your real power boost until now ? your power was almost twice as high than when we fought on earth , how much are you still hiding!?_

 _"No.. i dont know what just happened , just thinking about the things you said they would do.. i lost all sense of reason and got consumed by anger momentarily"_

goku explained , raditz could only grunt at this but he couldn't help but point out the similarities between his father and his brother who looks just like him , His father was born with an extremely low power level much like kakarot at birth , but he soon grew up to be almost as strong as the king , or from what nappa told him much to prince vegeta's annoyance who dismissed it as a fairy tale , and what he remembers of his family before the fateful day his planet died.

 ***a young raditz stands in front of a baby capsule , which had goku floating in it as a baby**

 **raditz: why do you have to be so weak.. now they will send you away and i will have no one to play with darn it!**

 **raditz spoke as he hit the side of the pod , the pod shook and kakarot wokeup and started to cry**

 **raditz: yikes! dont cry you weak cry baby mom would get pissed at me!**

 **giene: raditz! did you disturb kakarot again!? i spent hours trying to calm him down , you're in for big trouble son!**

 **raditz started to fly away to escape his mom , grabbing the scout scope with him to detect her if shes too near , suddenly while flying not too far he looked back to see if her mom was still coming into his scope and the power level read 13,0000 , he froze in fear thinking who it could be , and then he saw someone with similar hair to kakarot , his father**

 **Bardock: where are you going raditz..? come here son**

 **raditz: Father im sorry i didnt meant to wake kakarot up , i was just wondering when he would come out of the capsule..**

 **bardock: its ok , i understand , he will be out in a week and then he needs to go shortly after you go away on your mission.**

 **raditz: i know he has to go..**

 **raditz said the last lines in a tone that could be identified as sad , even by the battle hardened saiyans , bardock just put his hand on raditz arm and said**

 **bardock : son you will find him in time**

 **raditz didnt understand what his father meant , even bardock didnt know why he said that at the time**

 **raditz: hey dad? how did you grow so strong , your power level it was 13**

 **bardock: a saiyans might is in his ability to fight a recover son , you will understand some day and grow up to be stronger than your old man here yeah?**

 **raditz was excited at the notion of becoming so strong and nodded enthusiastically to his father**

 **raditz left with prince vegeta , nappa and two other saiyans on a mission , bardock left on a mission with his squad to conquer a very difficult world , the type reserved only for the elite freeza forces , thinking of it as a opportunity to prove a saiyan squads worth , not knowing it was a trap by freeza him self , who had been scared of the saiyans growing potential , especially after monitoring bardock's growth , and paranoid about the legend of the super saiyan passed down in his family by his ancestor known as lord chilled. Bardock and his squad fought hard with the planets population , with no moon , bardock being a genius both in fighting and as a scientist , developed a way to develop a fake moon like entity that had the same effect on their saiyan physiology as the moon did . After a week of conquest they conquered the planet thanks to becoming the great apes.**

 **upon hearing this freeza was even more paranoid and decided to finally destroy the planet , the word of freeza's paranoia about the super saiyan spread on planet vegeta , this and coupled with the fact that a saiyan child was born with a power level of 10,000 , upon arriving back , unknown to everyone bardock's power level was 15,000 due to the constant fighting , Upon arriving he was greeted by everyone and he noticed almost everyone born on the planet was being called back from their missions , this raised suspicion in bardock's mind , while walking along he several people asked him if freeza's men asked him about the super saiyan too , then something clicked in his head , and he knew what was happening , planet vegeta didnt have much time.**

 **Bardock explained everything to giene and they stole a pod for young kakrot and sent him to earth , meanwhile freeza's ship finally could be seen on the horizon , and bardock , the lone saiyan warrior started to fly upwards towards it in a last stand , the son of The legendary saiyan fighter Urazo , making his last stand despite knowing the outcome. Bardock destroyed dozens upon dozens of freeza's men before he got to a spitting distance of the tyrant , speaking his last words and trying his best to repel the death ball that would soon engulf the planet and him in its wake.. or so he thought..***

Raditz was snapped out of his thoughts by Goku , who was staring at him since the last 5 minutes _"Hey what thought did you get lost in there? you have been standing motionless for at least 5 minutes!"_

 _"argh its nothing , just remembered something.. anyways , why are you in hell to train ? is it that you think fighting me over and over with the abilities you have right now will let you grow stronger without dying eh ? smart move while i stay the same"_ raditz spoke"

 _"the idea isnt bad you know , but there is someone much stronger than the both of us , with whom im supposed to train"_ told goku

 _"i suppose then you have a way of getting the literal "hell" out of here"_ asked raditz

goku suddenly got into a defensive stance again and spoke _"And what if i do? whats your plan?"_ he was having second thoughts about his brother again but what raditz said next left him speechless

 _"nothing , go out there and train , i dont mind hell , iv seen worse growing up , this is actually kinda nice , better get used to it anyways since i doubt vegeta will resurrect me even if nappa wants to.. , go on now , find that attendant and be on your way"_

goku stood there dumbfounded for a moment and then started to walk backwards _"you know you arent all that bad from what iv gathered , you can help us you know , train with me if you want , theres so much i want to know about my family and other things.. anyways i need to go now"_ and flew in search of the attendant , still keeping his senses on guard incase raditz was following him , but no he was in a single spot the entire time it took him to find the attendant and jump into the exit.. only to come of out king yemma's drawer..

raditz stood there stunned at what his brother had said , he didn't expect him to say that , as he went into his memories once again.

 ***giene: raditz please promise to always take care of your brother in case something happens to us son?**

 **raditz: yeah sure mom***

 _"yeah and look at where i end up doing just that mom.. , well perhaps my method was a bit harsh , but what did you expect me to do? be all mushy and emotional like a human ? my pride wouldn't allow that"_

raditz said to him self.

meanwhile goku at king yemma's office

 _"WHAT HOW CAN THIS BE!? oh crap no time to waste now, see ya king yemma i really need to rush now , i fell in hell and this was the exit someone said"_ , With that goku sped past everyone and started to once again fly in a straight line , much faster than before , But alas it would still take him 117 more days to reach king kai's planet which included riding on a snakeway cleaners car when tired and getting free from the snake princess.

* * *

piccolo trained by him self the past two months while gohan was out there on his own , unknowing to him being watched and sensed by piccolo.

 _"This sucks , its been for ever since i have seen a single other human"_ gohan spoke to him self and befriended dinosaur.. whose tail he sliced up for food once..

 _"hey lets call it a night , im tired and its getting very dark"_ with that gohan and the dinosaur started to try sleeping , until they heard a loud rumble , suddenly a even larger dinosaur came and attacked gohan's friend dino , before gohan could do anything , a random tail swipe hit gohan full force and gohan slammed into a cliff and fell to the ground , unconscious.

when gohan woke up he looked around and saw no sign of his friend "Hey Mr dinosaur , where are you?..." then gohan's eyes darted to a pile of bones , his friend had been eaten by the bigger dinosaur while he was unconscious , suddenly something snapped inside of him , and his aura exploded , Tears started to flow up and then upwards in the air by the sheer force of his aura he yelled and then some more , Piccolo arrived at the location instantly and was shocked to see gohan's power , which went away as soon as it came , but leaving allot of destruction to the landscape in its wake..

"This boy.. this is ridiculous , how can a child that small hold so much power , this is crazy! i might regret this but i have to draw out his latent powers and make him used to it! , its going to be our only chance in case that blasted goku and i cant fight them alone , since the humans im sure are going to be useless!"

unknown to piccolo , he was feeling a bond forming between to gohan and himself , in his subconsciousness , he would soon meet gohan again and start training him once he had sufficient power physical power and survival skills for the next 4 months

* * *

 **meanwhile in space 4 months later..**

Two pods were travelling at speeds faster than light , going across many star systems at speeds that cant even be imagined

 _"Hey vegeta , its been 6 months in this cramped space now and 3 since we took our last stop , what about we take a little break on that one planet which was on our target and grab something to eat? what was it called again? ah yes planet Arlia , these sustenance fluids are starting to bore me now."_ complained nappa

 _"Tch fine nappa , i suppose we could use some stretching , i hope the inhabitants are strong enough to provide a warm up at least"_ The prince of all saiyans , the one named vegeta responded to his partner.

With that the pods started to aim towards a nearby planet , slowing down to enter the atmosphere , upon descending and landing the two saiyans came out , Nappa the tall and bulky brute of a saiyan and vegeta the flame haired shorter saiyan.

 _"hmph what a waste land , it seems someone else either beat us to destroying this place or the people its self turned on each other , either case what a waste of time"_ vegeta spoke

then suddenly their scouters beeped and they turned around to see two insect like creatures , _"You two ugly aliens! stand right where you are and surrender unless you want to die"_

nappa grew a vein on his head , tapping his scouter " _power level 1000? you fucking literal insects! how dare you call us ugly!"_ clearly feeling insulted being called ugly , but before he could do something , vegeta stopped him _"hahaha nappa it seems you took the insult to heart and got conscious"_ vegeta had fun at nappa's expense and asked him to surrender , and see where they take him , curious as to whats going on on this desolate planet , nappa just nodded.

Not long after they were presented in a old Rome style building where gladiators used to fight , in front was another insect like creature on a throne

" _My king , we caught these two ugly aliens on the outskirts of the city , what shall we do with them?"_ one of the guards said , nappa again grew a vein on his forehead

 _"Ah yes they are ugly indeed , throw them into the cellar for now , ill serve them to our mighty pet later on as food"_ the king spoke , nappa again was ready to charge but vegeta told him to stop , vegeta was intrigued to see if this king or his pet was a challenge , tapping on his scouter he read the kings power level

 _"1300 tch even raditz or even his weakling brother could kill him , how ever he beat raditz"_ vegeta claimed

 _"whats that? so you think you guys are strong enough to challenge me ? you cant even handle my pet let alone me , guards throw them into the prison! they will face my pet first thing in the morning!"_

vegeta and nappa were escorted to the jail quarters , they played along , for now , in the jail they met a local of arlia who told them how the king had stolen his bride and forced most of the population into slavery since he was the strongest , after talking a bit vegeta decided to blast out of the jail , getting impatient , when he did so , guards came flying inside, most of which were eliminated with ease by nappa , often 5 at one time , then they reached onto the main battle ground in front of the throne again.

" _Whats the meaning of this!? guards release him now!"_ the king exclaimed , with that the ground split into two and a beast was unleashed , a gigantic insect like creature , while the king hid behind the throne.

 _"ha there you are you fucking insect , who did you call ugly while you are an insect both in power and by genetics you cockroach!"_ said nappa while he sped past one of the two guards near the king , the ones who escorted them to the city , and stomped a hole into the one who insulted him with his foot , and blasted the other one with his ki.

" _hahahaha nappa i guess you got so offended because its true! hahahaha"_ vegeta laughed at the expense of nappa

 _"grrr"_ was all nappa could make before the gigantic insect roared getting his attention _"ok lets see your power level , nappa tapped his scouter ... 6000.. not bad.."_

with that nappa began to engage the insect , avoiding his sharp tail and claws , while getting a few strikes in, before he got swatted away by one of the claws , pissed nappa started to charge energy into his fist for a few seconds and both of them charged at each other , when the claw and nappa's first collided , the creatures claw exploded clean off of his arm , the creature exploded in a painful roar , while big and menacing it was no match for nappa's full power , nappa licked the splattered blood off his face and took a bite off its fallen law , then raised his two fingers up and the beast in its entirety was engulfed into a ki explosion , when the dust settled there was nothing left of it , vegeta then turned to the throne.

 _"you are no king , you are a coward , a true king would fight with his people until the end!"_ as the king tried to flee vegeta fired a ki blast straight thru the throne and into the king heart , he died almost instantly.

The prisoner who told them the planets story , hugged his to be bride and thanked vegeta and nappa for their heroism , vegeta just grunted while nappa didn't know how to respond being called a hero , he just waved at them and indicate he was leaving , the pods arrived automatically on a click of a button and both saiyans started to make it out of the atmosphere inside

 _"hey vegeta he called us heros , that felt nice for a change huh?"_ said nappa

 _"shutup nappa!"_ said vegeta , and ordered to stop both pods after traveling a safe distance at hyper speed

 _"hey vegeta whats this for?_ " asked nappa , to which vegeta replied "to correct the mistake of being called heroes and tick this planet as desolate in the PTO's database"

 _"do we really have to vegeta?..."_ nappa asked , vegeta told him to shut up and fired a blast towards the planet , soon enough the blast hit , both the planet and its nearby moon by the force of the main explosion got destroyed , both the saiyans resumed their journey and in 6 months time they would reach earth , putting their pods to hyper drive once again and going to sleep.

* * *

ANNNNNNNNNND there it is ! the long awaited third chapter xD , and yes i added a little broly in there too haha ;)

power levels

Raditz : 1500

Goku : 550 , w/o weights 650 , 850 enraged in hell (post raditz fight , flying twice over and then using physical strength for jumping across snake way)

Earth Hell attendants : 300 each (because earth has weak life forms 350 would be more than enough)

Piccolo : 520 , w/o weights 610 (post raditz fight and self training for 2 months)

Gohan : 100 (surviving on his own for 2 months) , enraged vs cliff 350 ,

krillin : 290 (post korin tower climb + 2 months at kami's look out)

Yamcha : 290 (post korin tower climb + 2 months at kami's look out)

Tien : 320 (post korin tower climb + 2 months at kami's look out)

Chiatzu : 150 (post korin tower climb + 2 months at kami's look out)

Master roshi : normal 190 , transformed state 230 (post korin tower climb + 2 months at kami's look out)

guards of arlia : 500

king of arlia: 1250

kings pet: 6000

nappa near max: 6500 (fighting monster)

nappa suppressed: 2500 (killing guards)

vegeta suppressed: 2100 (killed king)

now keep in mind a few things

1: This is my first story

2: I am not a native English speaker so forgive me if my grammar is not perfect at times.

3 Reviews pointing out mistakes, suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome.

4: This will follow the dbz plot but loosely, so dont be surprised if a few things differ radically.

5: I am open to using the films and dbgt

6: ultimately this is for the readers so reader input will be important and ill host polls to determine some times :)


	4. training intensifies!

disclaimer : i dont own anything related to db, everything db , dbz , dbgt , dbs , the movies and certain dialogues and scripts are are the property of akira toriyama , toei animation and Funnimation , I only own the plot and new characters.

NOTE : this is based on the dragon ball z , gt and super elements BUT can differ radically in both power levels and character development

what if Raditz was given a second chance and trained with goku on king kais planet? what if Raditz had changed his ways? What if he wasn't so bad to begin with ? what if he was there to help with the z fighters against the saiyan invasion ?

NOTE : Dialogue is written in italic text with " " from start to end

Thoughts are written in bold and start and end with * *

telepathy is written in [ ]

Didnt expect a back to back chapter did ya guys ? :P dont get used to it haha.

* * *

 **4 months later (6 total including initial snakeway 2 month travel and falling to hell and coming back stronger)**

goku stands at the edge of the snake way and looks around to see a small planet..? in a short distance , goku jumps towards it and before he realizes is pulled faster towards it slams into the ground , he finds that standing up is a bit difficult than on earth , he looks around confused , he sees a small house and a car with a road that goes around the tiny planet , he walks around a bit before he finds an ape looking at him

"Hey so are you king kai?.." goku asks , but the ape just makes noises , then goku hears a chuckle from behind , he turns around and finds a short blue man standing

"you're funny , thats not king kai , i am" king kai says , and goku greets him with his usual style.

 _"Im impressed you managed to reach here , very few people in the known universe have managed to do this , i know your situation and given the time we need to make haste,_ _we have 6 months until the saiyans arrive here"_ king kai speaks with urgency

king asks goku to catch bubbles , his pet monkey , goku thinks thats strange for training at first , but then realizes maybe all this extra physical work will enhance his abilities both in physical energy and life energy , ki . Goku struggles for a while , before taking off his weighted cloths , which surprise king kai , and he runs around better, still catching bubbles prove to be difficult , after a while goku gets tried and asks if he can get some food , king kai invites goku inside and starts to tell him about the saiyans.

 _we have 6 months until the saiyans arrive here , they are formidable people , and were a race of warriors until a meteorite destroyed their planet by sheer luck , this gravity you see , they are born in this much gravity , its the gravity of their home planet and thats part of the reason why they are so strong as well"_ king kai fills him in on the saiyans

goku finishes his food and runs off to catch bubbles again but not before telling king kai something that shocks him to the core _"oh dont worry king kai , im a saiyan as well"_

 _"what!?"_ king kai exclaimed but goku had already run off to catch bubbles.

in time goku caught bubbles as well as Gregory , both tasks increasing his speed and strength considerably , with this **3 months** passed and goku was under going the training full throttle. Goku's strength was higher than he could have imagined possible , he had long since then surpassed raditz by multiple factors. Suddenly king kai called goku

 _"Goku , i have something to tell you , someone will be visiting you today"_ goku was confused at this wondering who it could be and then suddenly he could feel a presence behind him , He quickly turned around to see his brother standing there with his usual scowl

 _"Raditz.. what are you doing here ?"_ goku asked , while raditz just grunted and looked to the side crossing his arms

 _"well you see goku, i was observing you when you were making your way across the snakeway , as well as your time in hell , and you overheard your wish for your brother to join you on earth and in battle, lets just say the last 3 months as well are before that while you were travelling after getting out of hell , i have been telepathically talking to your brother here.. and lets say we have come to an agreement , before any kind of fighting he will try to talk to his comrades into a more..suitable arangement"_ king kai explained before talking telepathically to goku as well

[ hey goku , yeah its me king kai , dont react! yes i can do this , there are many things i can do that you dont know about yet but trust me , dont push this topic any further , you would not understand i think but these saiyans are very prideful and hate showing emotions , turns out your brother wasn't that rotten to the core after all and from what i can tell he does care for you if for nothing else but dont push it , be glad he has agreed to help]

goku understood somewhat what king kai was trying to convey to him "so.. radtiz i thought you said i had no chance against your partners.. so why this?" goku inquired

 _"well you fool , i said you had no chance , no one talked about a super elite like me when i get to train!"_ raditz told goku, who simply scratched the back of his head while laughing

 _"well you see im actually stronger than you now.. brother"_ goku said with a confident smirk suddenly , an amused raditz took the bait and asked to test it out

The two saiyans stared at each other and raditz made the first move irritated that kakarot would not budge , suddenly kakarot was not where he stood a second ago but was already behind him and just put his hands on raditz's shoulder, alarmed raditz retaliated with a reverse hook but found himself hitting air , goku had already appeared in front and punched raditz in the gut who simply fell down , loosing the battle just like that.

 _"I... i cant believe this! how could you improve so much! , you are almost exactly as much stronger than me as i was compared to you and that slug back then"_

raditz exclaimed in shock , while internally he had estimated kakarot would be stronger or as strong as him at this point in time but to be this much stronger was a rude awakening.. make they had a chance after all if the slug and especially his son were making progress too?..

king kai asked raditz to do the same tasks that he asked goku to do , while raditz being more blunt and uncaring that goku of anything called these methods ridiculous but did them any ways as he saw results in the form of his brother , It took raditz 12 days to catch both of king kai's pets as opposed to goku's total 14 weeks due to the difference of initial power levels , and with that done began the true training of raditz , this helped speed goku's training but raditz progressed slower as opposed to his brother , which bothered raditz allot , thinking maybe he took after his mother after all and his brother after his father both in looks and potential.

 **They kept training hard for the next and last 3 months**

 _"This is the last step Goku and Raditz , you both have improved tremendously , especially you raditz , in this limited amount of time you have reached a new level of strength"_ said king kai to the two saiyans in front of him

Raditz just grunted and crossed his arms , knowing king kai is probably consoling him on not catching up to his brother despite being a higher class saiyan warrior than him, but internally deep down , the words encouraged him somewhat

"a _nd remember raditz.. you shall not use the kioken past its base level which should increase your ki , speed , physical power and everything by 50% , you are forbidden from using kioken times 2x or more , it can cause permanent damage to your body and in the end render you useless in the fight , the same goes for you goku but a level 2 , attempting a kioken times 3x will have the same effect on you as kioken x2 will have on raditz here"_

 _"gotcha king kai!"_ goku exclaimed while raditz stayed silent

 _"Now goku , remember , the spirit bomb.. dont over use it as it can cause great damage to the life forms around you and beyond even in space.. take as much as they can give willingly and nothing more , as for you raditz.. you cant use this technique you see , because there are some.."_ king kai was cut short by radtiz here

 _"i know , i overheard you talking with kakarot there , i dont care if im not pure pf heart for it , because im not"_ raditz said with a smirk

 _"ahahaha well.. anyways! both of your clothes are messed up , let me fix it up.. Raditz would you like something similar to goku or keep the same outfit?"_ asked king kai

 _"you can materialize objects..? anyways i would like to keep my saiyan attire , its who i am , kakarot id suggest you wear something similar , its much more helpful in battle"_ stated raditz

 _"haha nah id like to keep this attire , its much more comfortable , and besides i represent earth"_ stated goku , radtiz just grunted and made his usual scowl

with that king ai pointed his antennas towards the both of them and fixed both their clothes and some enhancements , along with an initial on both their chest pieces indicating they studied under him

 _"Iv fixed and upgraded your attires , it should help lessen the damage against small ki attacks and iv added my initials on your chest region to indicate that you studied under me"_ king kai stated with a smile

goku thanked king kai while raditz just folded his arms , looking sideways as usual. king kai suddenly got a message from kami

 _"king kai king kai! can you hear me?"_ asked kami telepathically

 _"yes i can , what is it kami?"_ replied king kai

 _"goku and raditz must hurry , the saiyans will arrive on earth in 2 days! they need to make their way to the earth's check in station right now!"_ conveyed kami with great alarm

 _"oh my! alright king kai out!"_ king kai responded and then turned to the two saiyan warriors who were confused

 _"whats going on kai , what was that just now?"_ raditz asked "yeah king kai what was that?" asked goku as well

 _"there is no time you guys! the saiyans will arrive in two days kami said , you two must make your way to earths check in station right now! there is no time to waste , go no and both of you dont forget my warnings about kioken!"_ king kai told them in a hurry

 _"sure king kai!"_ _"what ever"_ , both goku and raditz said before they flew towards the snake way , beginning their long journey back

* * *

 **4 months later ( since gohan displayed hidden potential after his friend dinosaur died , total 6)**

gohan and piccolo sparred daily with gohan improving at an impressive rate , still piccolo felt that the kid could do much better and so he kept pushing him more and more and more , teaching him basics like sensing energies , flight and hand to hand combat as well as using ki as a destructive force , and then moving on to more advanced techniques including the masenko , with this **6 more months pass**

 _"You need to try harder than that if you wish to even be helpful in the actual fight!"_ piccolo kept pushing gohan , who was on the defensive , getting bruised and cut

 _"geez Mr piccolo , can you just take it down a notch?"_ gohan pleaded which pissed piccolo off even more , he kicked gohan in the gut who spit blood and then punched him so hard he went flying into the ground forming a huge crater , he lay there motionless for a while , before coughing up blood .

 _"you are far too weak , you will be squashed like the insect you are by those two saiyans , but after all you are the son of goku , you are bound to be just as pathetic"_ piccolo told gohan

 _"hey dont say that , he died a hero!"_ gohan retorted but piccolo was having none of it , he added _"well your father is a looser because he is dead , thats the difference between me and him , and he will stay dead for ever if his son is as just as pathetic too! you know what? to hell with this , ill go kill all the resistance earth has so that i can perhaps get a pass from the saiyans at least for doing their job for them!"_

gohan had heard about as much as he needed to , everything piccolo said , especially about his father and what he was about to do next snapped something inside , suddenly the whole ground shook , the crater became even bigger and gohan shot out of the crater and planted his fist into piccolos face , the force of which sent the namekian flying into a boulder and gohan's power as soon as it came went away and he landed to the ground panting , after a few minutes piccolo touched down to where gohan was

 _"heh you really did some real damage this time"_ piccolo spoke , as if he was satisfied at getting his mouth all bloody , he was bleeding profusely and was clearly hurt by the powerful punch , but gohan realized something when piccolo didn't retaliate , he was only trying to draw out his so called hidden power , and for the first time gohan was actually aware of what he did.

 _"for a moment your power was higher than mine ,_ remember that kid and dont let your confidence weaken" piccolo encouraged gohan , before falling to a knee and holding his hand out , motioning for gohan to stop when he tried to help piccolo.

 _"The time is near gohan , iv taught you all that i could , including the special beam cannon , i believe if you really try , you can gather the energy faster than i can because of your anger , use that anger gohan , when you feel angry try what i taught you ok? its been 12 months , they will be here any day now"_

Gohan nodded and hugged piccolo , much to piccolo's annoyance , later on gohan went to sleep and piccolo went deeper into the wilderness to practice some more since piccolos people dont need to sleep

Gohan woke up mid night to pee , he went behind a rock even tho piccolo was no where to be seen , he went about his business and when he turned around to go back to his sleeping spot , suddenly his eyes went towards the moon , he wanted to move his eyes but suddenly he couldn't , they were glued to the moon as if , his breathing got erratic and his heartbeat sped up , suddenly he felt like he was going into a deep sleep , His form started to change and grow and after a while he was no longer the little gohan every one knew , instead he was a giant ape , full of anger and aggression , he started to smash clifs and stomp on anything he saw..

far away while meditating piccolo suddenly felt a power so big he never thought it was possible , The power was 10 times greater than the power of the saiyan warrior he had fought , raditz.. quickly getting over the shock piccolo rushed over to where gohan's energy was coming from _"Hows this possible , this strength is monstrous!"_ Piccolo made it to the place and it was in ruins with huge craters everywhere and then he saw gohan , he could sense his energy so he knew it was him , but he didn't expect him to be a giant ape _"What the fuck is this!?"_ before he could say anything else gohan launched a ki beam from his mouth , with piccolo barely avoiding it , Piccolo started to charge a beam in his hand while he kept evading swings from gohan , he released the full power beam right at gohan but the difference in power was too great , gohan simply caught the beam with one hand and crushed it into nothing.

 _"this is insane , his power is too great even if he cant use his brain! but that makes him even more dangerous for the earth!... wait a second.."_ piccolo suddenly remembered what raditz had told goku about the tail and how a saiyan reacts to the moon , thanking what ever lord is up there for the fact the ape has no battle sense , he starts to charge a special beam cannon to try to destroy the moon considering it could be used by the saiyans as well , not wanting to know how powerful they would be as apes , Taking not as long as before to avoid any more damage to earth from gohan , Piccolo fires the blast at the moon and after a few moments it bursts into nothingness , Slowly but surely gohan reverts to normal , Piccolo decides to remove his tail as well just in case someone wishes the moon back.

 _"Piccolo.. that power was quite monstrous.. how ever good job controlling the situation in time , other wise the saiyans would have come to an empty spot where a planet should have been.."_ kami spoke telepathically

 _"you.. what the hell do you want?"_ asked piccolo , visibly irritated that the person he hates even more than goku would dare contact him

 _"i know we have our differences piccolo , but this is important , its the saiyans.. they will arrive on earth in 2 days time , i hope you have prepared well , just wanted to inform that , best of luck"_ with that kami severed the connection

 _"what.. two days , i thought we had more time.." piccolo spoke to him self , he looked at the sleeping form of the boy "Its almost time gohan , you will be an essential part of this.."_

* * *

 **10 months later at kami's lookout**

The warriors had been training like never before in their life , Yajirobe had joined them a few days after they climbed to the lookout. Krillin and Yamcha had become sparring partners almost instantly while yajirobe and chiatzu did the same , Tien and master roshi formed their own sparring pair. The 6 warriors had progressed more than they could have thought possible , 4 of them surpassing the saiyan called raditz and 2 still stronger than goku when he died , they didnt know how strong the upcoming saiyans were but they knew if they gave it their all , there just might be a chance that they will win.

 _"Everyone.. i need you to stop for a bit"_ said kami , the 6 warriors training in pairs all suddenly stopped

 _"what is it kami?" master roshi spoke up , "_ yeah what would you interrupt when it was getting intense man!" yamcha complained

 _"keep quiet will you? it must be important"_ tien spoke up

 _"its the saiyans , iv detected that they will be arriving in 2 days time now.."_ everyone was somewhat shocked , they thought they had more time , time had passed incredibly fast and a year went by as if it was nothing

 _"man i didn't think they would arrive so soon"_ tien said _"yeah man , i wish we could get a bit more time.."_ added krillin everyone was looking at the ground and then kami reminded them of something

 _"The room of spirit and time is still there , for those who can endure it"_

 _"Ah yes! the time chamber is still there! and now that we are vastly stronger and tougher we can at least hold a couple months there , i think we should go in pairs , that way even if we spend 4 months each pair it'll be about 2 days in total since if i remember correctly 1 day is 12 months in there"_

 _"thats a good idea tien"_ added chiatzu

 _"Alright then its settled! which pair goes in first?"_ asks krillin

master roshi adds _"lets pic straws , one with the shortest goes last , one with longest goes first , in that order"_ , Mr popo presents everyone with straws in a bag and one member from each pair pics

tien and master roshi go first , krillin and yamcha go second and yajirobe and chiatzu go in last

 _"alright now that its decided , see you in err a few hours or so i guess , but i must warn you guys , if i make considerable progress i might end up staying in for the entire two day duration"_ Tien playfully boasts with a smirk , and with that they enter the chamber

"hmm this seems interesting , there's enough food and water here to last a year i think , comfortable beds and a toilet with bath , what else do we need , hey this isnt as bad as we thought now... what the!" tien exclaimed as soon as he ventured to the outward area while still on the building platform tiles "This place.. its HUGE! with no end in sight.." tien said in wonder

 _"my god tien it.. really is huge , its almost overwhelming and the air seems to be a bit harder to breathe too.."_ master roshi added , as soon as master roshi put a step onto the actual terrain of the dimension , he almost fell to his knees _"my goodness i feel at least 10x the gravitational pull in here compared to earth!"_

 _"huh what?"_ tien added before he too stepped onto the actual terrain and he too struggled to keep his footing at first

 _"but you know this is essentially emulating the same principle that i taught with using the turtle shell on our backs back in the day , this will prove useful"_ master roshi added

they spent 3 months in there before things got ugly due to the extreme environmental changes of the chamber and they had to leave eventually , how ever these 2 months proved nearly as useful as the entire year spent outside training as the extreme conditions accelerated their growth immensely , but they were still far from surviving that hell for a whole year.

6 hours later outside the chamber..

 _"Hey look! the doors opening!"_ said yamcha who was impatient for his own turn , and surely two figures walked out , coming into view

 _"woah this power im sensing.."_ krillin said _"guys you have made some serious progress in there.. you guys have managed to increase your power by a huge deal!"_

 _"haha glad you think so buddy"_ tien responded

 _"but it seems like you guys could only last about 3 months in there , whats wrong , couldnt handle it ? i have no intention of coming out before a year , see you guys later"_ yamcha asked with a smug grin

 _"haha i wish you the best of luck in that case old friend"_ tien said knowingly

and with krillin and yamcha entered the room

a few moments later.. _"Man what the fuck , this gravity is insane , this is what they experienced? and its hard to breathe too.."_ exclaimed yamcha

 _"haha.. you always end up boasting more than you should yamcha we would be lucky if we survive a month here let alone 3"_

a few 4 hours later outside the chamber..

the door starts to open

 _"hah if 24 hours are 12 months in there , then krillin and yamcha are coming out after only 2 months"_ says master roshi

 _"hey guys we are back"_ yamcha says sheepishly

 _"oh changed your mind about the year your highness ?"_ tien mocked

 _"ahahaha it was allot tougher than we thought guys"_ yamcha responded , and krillin just shrugged

Chiatzu and yajirobe went in last , they lasted only 1.5 and came out stronger than ever

with this the warriors were moderately happy with how much stronger most of them had ended up than the saiyan that goku fought and hoped it would prove enough for the threat ahead , for the next one day they trained and rested on the look out.

* * *

 **Out in space.. two days later**

two space pods carrying the saiyan general nappa and the saiyan prince vegeta , were blitzing through space , slowing down as they entered the solar system

"Prince vegeta and general nappa , the pods will touch down on earth in approximately 5 hours" a computerized voice spoke

 _"Gosh this was a long trip huh vegeta? i cant believe we traveled this far to a backwater planet like this just for the chance that those mystical dragon balls might be real and not just a bluff"_ complained nappa

 _"it was not a bluff nappa , the conviction with which they said it , might be hard to believe but there are many strange things in this universe , besides if anything else we might as well pickup a few tricks from that resourceful maggot raditz said was a namek and any other vermin there to resist us , and in either case if these dragon balls are the real deal then i do intend to meet the son of bardock"_ replied vegeta

 _"me too vegeta , he was a great buddy of mine after when he saved my ass from this creature with a power level of 9000 and i was only 4500 and despite being a lower class warrior he was at 13000 at the time , now that i think about it , that was also his second last mission before.."_ nappa was saying but was cut off by vegeta

 _"shut it nappa , im tired of hearing the fairy tale of a low class reaching a power level of 13,000 , your old man habbit of making up tales is starting to get on my nerves"_

 _"but veget.."_ nappa tried to reason , but vegeta was having none of it

 _"i said shut it"_

 _"oh okay vegeta"_

the time of landing drew near and a massive standoff awaited them.

* * *

not as long as the previous one but forgive me please! i suck at fillers xD but hey its still my second longest chapter!

also! im putting up a poll on nappa's fate , considering how iv written him so far , one thing tho he will inflict heavy damage before goku and raditz arrive , he will be very ruthless because ultimately he is loyal to vegeta , but still he has a bit different from the cannon nappa , he still has a conscience , the poll is on my profiles top

~najeebshah37

power levels

Raditz : 5000 (post training 3 months on king kai's planet)

Goku : 8600 , w/o weights 9001 (post training 12 months on king kai's planet)

Piccolo : 3200 , w/o weights 3500 , quick spb 4000 to destroy moon (training himself for 12 months while taking care of gohan)

Gohan : 50 timid , 1250 fighting , 1750 angry , 3600 enraged (surviving on his own for 2 months + 10 month training with piccolo)

gohan great ape : 15,000 (great ape is a manifestation of a saiyans true power and wrath , in gohans case it makes sense his angered power level would also be his natural , he just cant control or access it yet , but as a great ape he is what all saiyans are , primal , wrathful and intense and his true self )

krillin : 1500 , post rosat 2000 (12 months training at the lookout + 2 months in rosat)

Yamcha : 1450 ,1900 post rosat (12 months training at the lookout + 2 months in rosat)

Tien : 1700, post rosat2500 (12 months training at the lookout + 3 months in rosat)

Chiatzu : 880 , 1150 post rosat(12 months training at the lookout + 1.5 months in rosat)

Master roshi : normal 1000(1500 post rosat) , Max power transformed state 1350(2000 post rosat) (12 months training at the lookout + 3 months in rosat)

Yajirobe : 895 ,1200 post rosat(12 months training at the lookout + 1.5 months in rosat)

kings pet: 6000

nappa near max: 6500 (fighting monster)

nappa suppressed: 2500 (killing guards)

vegeta suppressed: 2100 (killed king)

now keep in mind a few things

1: This is my first story

2: I am not a native English speaker so forgive me if my grammar is not perfect at times.

3 Reviews pointing out mistakes, suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome.

4: This will follow the dbz plot but loosely, so dont be surprised if a few things differ radically.

5: I am open to using the films and dbgt

6: ultimately this is for the readers so reader input will be important and ill host polls to determine some times :)


	5. earth chapter forces! saiyans arrive!

disclaimer : i dont own anything related to db, everything db , dbz , dbgt , dbs , the movies and certain dialogues and scripts are are the property of akira toriyama , toei animation and Funnimation , I only own the plot and new characters.

NOTE : this is based on the dragon ball z , gt and super elements BUT can differ radically in both power levels and character development

what if Raditz was given a second chance and trained with goku on king kais planet? what if Raditz had changed his ways? What if he wasn't so bad to begin with ? what if he was there to help with the z fighters against the saiyan invasion ?

NOTE : Dialogue is written in italic text with " " from start to end

Thoughts are written in bold and start and end with * *

telepathy is written in [ ]

* * *

 **On kami's lookout**

Kami stood there , panicking in his mind about one little detail , the dragon balls can only revive one person at a time and can only grant a single wish , he decided to convey this to king kai

 _"KING KAI KING KAI!"_ spoke kami in a panic , almost making king kai drop his tea that he was drinking _"geez kami whats wrong with you! what is it?!"_ replied king kai irritated by the sudden surprise , _"king kai there is a big miscalculation here , while raditz trained with goku to better our chances , the dragon can only wish back one person!"_ stated kami still panicking

 _"oh my that is a serious issue indeed.. but dont worry kami , ill handle that , you revive goku with your wish as soon as possible in the chance that raditz cant be , as goku is stronger and holder a better chance at defending earth in case raditz can not be revived in time"_ replied king kai , kami was confused at this , he knew that king kai was the ruler of an entire quadrant of the universe but bringing back someone from the dead? seemed unlikely even for him , how ever kami trusted king kai and hurried to ask bulma and the others to wish goku back to life with earths dragon balls.

 _"hmm convincing the nameks is either going to be tricky or very easy , iv never really talked to them so i hope they realize who i am"_ king kai spoke to him self , king kai began to point his antennas in the general direct of planet namek and started to concentrate and feel the oldest living energy on namek , knowing the oldest is the grand elder of the planet as per tradition and surely he caught onto the oldest life energy and began to speak _"Hello leader of namekians , this is king kai speaking"_ spoke king kai , after a bit of a pause he got the response he was hoping for

 _"king kai.. iv heard tales , its an honour to be talking to you , how may i be of service?"_ spoke the namekian elder named guru , knowing who had contacted him due to his extreme age and knowledge of the namekian book of legends.

 _"you see , a planet in my quadrant of the universe called earth is under attack by two saiyans , an ancient fighting race , the only chance of defeating them is to revive the two saiyans that i trained here in the other world , rest assured they are not like the general population of their race and are fighting to save billions of innocent lives on earth"_ explained king kai

 _"the saiyans.. how terrifying , the same saiyans that give rise to the beast known as a super saiyan every few thousand years.. , but i have unfathomable faith in you king kai , tell me what do you need me to do ? and isnt earth the same planet where one of our young sons was once sent to?.."_ guru replied , making king kai sigh in relief _"i need you to revive the saiyan named Raditz , the other saiyan is being revived by the earth's dragon balls , and yes it is the same earth and the dragon balls there are made by that same son of namek who is now kami , guardian of earth"_

guru was happy to know that the namekian child had grown up to be an important figure in the god hierarchy _"ill get on to it right away king kai give me a few minutes"_

guru telepathically contacted all the namekian elders of villages and had them gather the dragon balls outside his home , where he called forth the dragon and made the wish to revive raditz

at almost the same time on earth , bulma had made the wish to revive goku

* * *

 **on the snake way**

Goku and raditz had been traveling at their maximum speed , with raditz using kioken times 2 to keep up with goku in base kioken , they covered the distance at an astounding rate and maintaining kioken was much easier in the other world as told to them by king kai , knowing raditz couldn't do the same once he was brought back to life on earth

suddenly they felt the something , and realized what had been done once they looked at each other , the halo disappearing from their heads

 _"woah both of us at the same time? last i remember the dragon could only revive one person at a time , well who cares this is awesome raditz! lets step on it , its still going to take us a bit of time to reach earth and i have a feeling we have to go as fast as possible if we want to make it in time"_

 _"hmph i dont care about saving those weaklings kakarot , my sole purpose is to prove to nappa and vegeta that im not weak"_

goku gave a knowing smile _"right"_

with that they sped up even more and blasted away towards the check in station

* * *

 **In space**

The two battle pods raced to reach earth , in view now , a green and blue planet with hints of brown and yellow

 _"wow vegeta that planet is so beautiful"_ said nappa

 _"shutup nappa!"_ said vegeta , irritated by nappas constant commentary

 _"oh"_ nappa said while scratching his head

the two pods started to enter the earths atmosphere , blitzing towards East city , the pods finally reached within the city's vicinity , crashing through several buildings before crashing into the ground coming to a halt , the people of west city were in a panic from all the chaos and they started to freak out and stare in confusion when two human looking beings rose rose from the crater _"aliens!"_ shouted one man , earning the irritation of the hulking saiyan called nappa

 _"these pests bother me , what should we do with them vegeta?"_ stated nappa , _"well i dont know , do as you please nappa"_ vegeta replied , _"really? thats very nice of you vegeta , thanks!"_ said nappa happily _"haha dont mention it"_ said vegeta amused

nappa took in his surroundings and started to gather a bit of energy in his hands and then fingertips , and with a flick of his wrist upwards with his index and middle fingers extended a huge explosion took place with nappa being its center and the blast spread outwards covering almost the entirety of the urban area , obliterating it instantly

 _"oh looks like i over did it here , oh well who cares , its not like we are going to sell this planet"_ stated nappa _"use your head nappa , what if you had obliterated one or all of the dragon balls if they were to be here? how ever whats done is done cant change it , lets look for the highest power level , surely that person must have been the one who took raditz out a year ago"_ scolded and told vegeta

 _"hmm lets check"_ said nappa , tapping the side of his scouter and realizing something _"what? this makes no sense , there are at least 8 power levels over a thousand on this planet"_ nappa said in a bit of shock , to which vegeta casually replied _"they must have been preparing for us , it makes sense , and its not really an issue now is it? , lets find the highest one and head there"_

nappa tapped his scouter again and the device locked onto two targets in close proximity _"i found the highest one vegeta"_ nappa said _"oh really? well lets waste no time then"_

with that vegeta and nappa took to the skies following the direction their scouters were pointing at _"hahahaha this planets light gravity makes me feel like a kid again! i feel invincible!"_ stated a joyous nappa seemingly happy feeling so light , vegeta just kept quiet and sped up , nappa following suit.

* * *

 **at the green lands**

not far away from where the saiyans were flying stood three of the z warriors , piccolo , gohan and krillin [They are approaching us! be sure not to reveal your full powers right away , we need every surprise and advantage we can get!] stated piccolo telepathically startling the other two as well as the other heroes who were on their way , and as on cue two figures landed a few meters away from them , a hulking saiyan in black and golden Armour and a shorter one on white , blue and golden one.

"So you have finally arrived , we will only tell you once to leave this planet alive" stated piccolo in an attempt to avoid any fighting although he knew it wouldn't be the case , but didn't harm in trying

"Hahaha hey vegeta , that one is a namek isnt he?" stated nappa "yes he appears to be , no wonder raditz had trouble with him and kakarot" replied vegeta

at this piccolo once again heard the word namek , first by the saiyan raditz then by these two saiyans , somehow he knew it was true that he wasn't from earth , at the same time kami who was keeping tabs at what was going on below on the earths surface was having the same thoughts.

"i may be a namek , but this is my planet now and no one tells me what to do with it!" said piccolo getting into a battle stance , nappa was amused at this and started to gauge their power levels by tapping his scouter "hmmm the namek is at 1200 , the runt at 50.. laughable.. and the midget at 1100 , haha what a joke! you expect to stand up to us with such puny power levels?" stated nappa while laughing , vegeta how ever had something to say "nappa , dont rely on the scouters too much , these guys can alter their battle powers immensely" nappa just looked at him for a moment then nodded , at that moment 4 more fighters landed near the 3 z warriors , tien , yamcha , master roshi and chiatzu

"sorry for the wait guys , took us a while convincing yajirobe for nothing" said yamcha while looking at his friends , and then everyone looked towards the saiyans

nappa tapped his scouter just in case _"lets see.. scar face is at a 1000 , three eyes is at 1050 , the clown is at 880 and the senile fool is at 1000 , haha this is going to be a fun bloodbath!"_ and then an idea hit him , he took out 7 capsules and buried them in the ground and watered them a bit , after a while 7 vile creatures shot out of the ground with surprisingly strong powers " _what the hell_ " spoke out krillin " _i second that_ " agreed a timid gohan

 _"7 of our warriors and 7 of you! forget us you fools cant even match these saibamen hahahaha , so who's the first to die?"_ spoke out nappa , vegeta just sighed in response , knowing nappa will rely on the scouters too much , even if most of these pathetic fools will die at the hands of these saibamen , still they could provide a bit of a challenge.

 _"weak you say?"_ spoke tien walking forward confidently _"ill take on your monster"_

 _"fine, be the first one to die hahahaha_ " nappa stated with a smirk , with that nappa signaled the saibamen to fight tien , not before vegeta had to say some words " _give it your all you hear that?"_ the saibamen just nodded to vegeta and jumped in front of tien

the two locked eyes and seemingly vanished into thin year , for gohan at least _"what the , where did they go"_ asked a confused gohan , _"dont seek them out by your eyes alone , try to locate their energy , concentrate"_ piccolo gave gohan advice , gohan tried for a while and suddenly he could follow the fight , glimpses at first and then slowly but surely he started to follow the fight almost flawlessly _"thank you Mr piccolo"_ piccolo just smirked and refocused on the fight

tien and the green creature seemed to be evenly matched , to nappa and vegeta at least , the others knew tien at least was not fighting at full power , still they didnt know if the creature was hiding any reserves , the saibamen tried to punch tien who dodged to his right and punched the saibamen in his lower left region of the abdomen , the creature had saliva coming out of its mouth from the force of the blow , tien then followed up with a double axle handle hit to the head of the creature sending it crashing down to the ground , shortly after tien touched down a few meters away with a confident smirk

 _"way to go tien!"_ chiatzu cheered , along with the others complimenting tien

nappa was visibly irritated at this _"how is this possible , this is insane!"_ vegeta was amused and decided to taunt nappa , _"looks like you got a weak batch nappa"_ , _"no vegeta , these are the same saibamen that survived that crazy battle on planet tritek! all of these saibamen have a power level of 1500 , thats the same power level as.."_ nappa was cut short _"as who nappa?"_ vegeta asked _"raditz.."_ nappa finished , vegeta continued _"now do you see my point?"_ _"i guess soo.."_ nappa responded, _"dont stress your self with the thinking , leave that to me haha"_ vegeta taunted , at that moment the saibamen was getting up and chiatzu spotting this instantly informed tien but before something could be done vegeta pointed two fingers towards the creature and within 2 seconds the creature exploded violently with its limbs falling to the ground when the explosion settled

 _"aaaaaaaaah"_ gohan exclaimed , clearly shocked by what had happened , all of the z fighters were shocked even piccolo somewhat , _"vegeta why?!"_ nappa asked _"he wasn't of any use anymore"_ vegeta stated coldly _"but he was alive..."_ nappa thought , he was be no way any softhearted person but still the fact vegeta discarded someone fighting for him was still too much , even for saiyans , but vegeta was no ordinary saiyan , he was a saiyan raised by freeza , vegeta never got a chance to experience the saiyan culture properly.

the 6 remaining saibamen were visibly shocked

piccolo stood there with a stern expression on his face *these guys wont be taking any prisoners thats for sure , its a fight for survival that much is certain now"

 _"ill be next"_ yamcha said with a confident grin _"and ill be taking on two of these weakling creatures you got there so that its a bit interesting at least"_

nappa grew a head vein and was visibly annoyed _"why you cocky little.."_ nappa was thinking of doing something but vegeta spoke "its ok nappa let him try" turning to yamcha" its your life to waste" vegeta said with a smirk , knowing even if they were stronger than the saibamen , it wasnt by much and two would mean getting maimed or death

yamcha jumped onto the battle field , and soon the fight started , this was actually a challenge yamcha thought , he always ends up boasting but this time he was determined to prove his worth , yamcha was getting hit more often than he was hitting the saibamen

 _"lets see.. the saibamen is at 1500 as expected and scar face is at 1600 , that cocky fool is going to be roast!"_ nappa claimed , vegeta just focused on the fight

 _*man this is getting intense ,at this rate ill be too damaged to continue , time to take this up a notch*_ yamcha thought and as he finished his thought nappa's scouter beeped

 _"what!? power level 1800 , 1820 , 1850 , 1880 ..1900.. this fool is stronger than i thought"_ nappa yelled to him self

yamcha dodged two punches by quickly moving back and the saibamen ended up hitting each other clean in the faces , they staggered a bit and started to bicker with their grunts unknown to them yamcha was already on the attack _"power level 2200! move out of the way you fools!"_ nappa shouted , suddenly yamcha released the Kamehameha that the saibamen were too late to spot despite nappa's warning , it slammed into them , pushing both the saibamen towards the ground , their combined power was still not enough to deflect the blast in time and they both slammed into the ground in a explosion , making a crater where they both lay seemingly defeated.

 _"ha so these creatures really were weaklings after all"_ yamcha exclaimed confidently while his back was towards the defeated saibamen , gohan and the others cheered in joy while nappa was fuming _"it seems these people really can concentrate their ki momentarily to magnify it into a attack in a way very few can , that Kamehameha attack seems particularly efficient both quick and decent power boost"_ vegeta added , but suddenly there was movement in the crater , and before yamcha could fully turn around , the saibamen had already jumped at super speed and latched onto yamcha in a bear hug that was seemingly hard to break that fast , the saibamen started to laugh maniacally and started to gather energy into his body , using all of his ki reserves as well as life force into his body and then suddenly there was a intense explosion , all except piccolo from the z fighters were horrified , when the smoke cleared yamcha was was there in his own crater and the saibamen was in pieces , the other saibamen was alive and somehow managed to escape before the explosion , jumping near the other 4 saibamen , _"yamcha!"_ krillin shouted while the others were in shock , especially gohan

 _"hahaha looks like the saibamen got their first elimination"_ vegeta stated in a somewhat praising tone , the saibamen snickered

krillin moved at super speed towards yamcha's body and checked for a pulse , even if he could sense ki he could not accept the fact his long time friend rival lay there now dead _"come on buddy , come on!"_ krillin pleaded , _"hey you get ready for the next round!"_ nappa shouted _"its ok nappa give them some time to clear the trash"_ vegeta added , krillin upon hearing this was filled with rage _"how dare you disrespect him like that , guys this is my fight now , dont interfere! im taking out all of these freaks!"_ krillin stated before he started to gather energy in both of his hands , static electricity starting to be visible from time to time due to the intensity of the attack , on the other side vegeta gave the signal to one of the saibamen to attack krillin , the saibamen dashed at him at super speed but krillin released the attack , a seemingly slow attack that the saibamen evaded with ease , the attack rushed towards the two saiyan invaders and just as it reached them krillin turned it upwards and the attack split in 3 faster ones , the first part hitting two saibamen escaping together , killing them upon impact , the second part heading towards the three remaining , the one that fought yamcha was too tired to evade in time and got destroyed while the last remaining two saibamen jumped into a cave like rock formation to evade any damage , krillin didn't notice this in his hot rage , and the last part headed straight towards the saiyans , vegeta and nappa only laughed as the attack exploded on them , every one cheered for him , forgetting to even sense if anyone was there , as the smoke cleared the two saiyans stood there without a scratch on them.

 _"i put everything i had and more into that attack.."_ krillin said terrified

suddenly the remaining saibamen tried to sneak onto gohan who noticed and tried to evade at the last second , seemingly about to get hit but suddenly a hand caught the saibamen's arm , Piccolo had just about enough of the saibamen _"enough , begone!"_ siad piccolo before he hit a hammer punch into the saibamen's gut an then threw him high up into the air , finally finishing him off with his demon mouth wave , vaporizing the creature instantly upon impact. then he turned around and looked at the other saibamen who was visibly frightened , as piccolo started to move towards the last remaining saibamen he was suddenly stopped _"wait Mr piccolo , i can take this jerk on"_ said gohan , surprising everyone including piccolo _"we have lost too much already , i want to do this for yamcha"_ insisted gohan , piccolo smiled and gave him the approving nod , the saibamen seeing this grew a grin , since gohan was the weakest seemingly.

 _"hey vegeta , that weak runt is a saiyan isn't he?"_ nappa said, _"it seems so , he seems to be the son of that low class kakarot , his power seems to be in line with low class warriors like his father at that age , this is going to be a slaughter the scouter can tell this much in his case , at best he might be at high 200s , its his death wish , i dont care"_ vegeta added , nappa was now a bit shocked _"but vegeta , if raditz and bardock's son is dead then this runt is the only other saiyan left other than us , shouldn't we try to recruit him , besides he is bardock's grandson.. he could have decent potential if trained properly.."_ nappa asked _"dont bother me with such petty talk , hes of no use to me if he isn't cooperating and for the last time enough with this bardock fairy tale , both his sons are weak even for low class saiyans and this runt here is a joke"_ vegeta cut nappa off

unknown to them gohan was paying attention to this chatter _"bardock ? my grandfather?"_ gohan wondered before he got into a battle stance _"here goes!"_

 _"whats this?"_ vegeta said surprised _"his battle power is climbing sharply! 1200.. no 1250"_ added nappa , "well he is much stronger than you gave him credit for vegeta , this kid is stronger than some low class saiyan adults , he barely seems any older than 6 , this kid is an seemingly an elite class saiyan based on his age and power level" nappa further added

 _"shut up nappa and watch the fight , i dont want to hear a word on this anymore"_ was vegeta's unmoving stance , nappa did as vegeta asked but still the thought of saving one of his own lingered in his head , especially the blood of someone who saved his life once , it was the least he could do , but he was also bound in duty and loyalty to vegeta , something he upheld even after the saiyan kingdom and race was reduced to rubble.

gohan and the saibamen vanished trading blows with the saibamen holding the advantage _"man that kid is insanely strong for his age , hell he's stronger than goku was before dying"_ krillin said shocked at gohans development , not getting a chance the past year to gauge him at all , _"well.. he is a saiyan just like them after all.."_ added yamcha

gohan was getting hit quite a bit while his counters were not hitting the mark as often , the fight seemed to be going in the saibamen's favour thus far , both fighters exchanged a few more blows and separated landing a few meters apart , with gohan breathing hard and the saibamen grinning confidently , _"GOHAN!"_ shouted piccolo , gohan was a bit startled at first but kept his gaze on the saibamen while listening , _"what are you doing fighting like that? do you want to end up like yamcha? or your father? are all these deaths going to be in vein or are you going to stop fighting like a child and do something like you said you would! and if you are useless like i thought you were going to be in this fight then switch out , ill finish what you couldn't!"_ piccolo spoke bluntly , earning shocked stares from the remaining z fighters and even nappa , but gohan understood , he took one big breath and relaxed and then started to power up

 _"huh whats this!?"_ said vegeta surprised "power level 1500.. and climbing.. 1600 , 1700.. 1750! "was he hiding this power to mock us!?" vegeta spoke irritated

gohan wasted no time he appeared behind the stunned saibamen and kicked him to the ground , the saibamen went towards the ground at high speed but gohan had already appeared on the spot where the saibamen would hit and punched him again as soon as he was about to hit the ground , doubling the impact of the punch due to the added velocity at which the saibamen was already travelling at , the saibamen was launched into the air seemingly disorientated , taking this chance , gohan charged up a sufficiently powered masenko firing it towards the dazed creature , vaporizing the last saibamen on impact.

 _"guys.. when did gohan get so strong.. , hes stronger than chiatzu and yajirobe while being only 6 years old! and quite frankly he isn't too far off from some of us either"_ krillin added shocked at the child's strength _"even for a saiyan he is very strong.. not that we can complain"_ master roshi spoke up , for the first time since arriving at the battle field, krillin just looked at him and back at the saiyans.

 _"that wasn't much of anything , instead of using others why dont you fight your elf you big bald bully!"_ gohan spoke to nappa , piccolo cursed himself for allowing him to do that , their survival depended on wasting time and letting goku arrive , as much as he hated it , goku was their best chance probably and the kid provoking the bigger saiyan didn't help

nappa grew a vein on his head _"why you little runt! thats it i changed my mind , im ripping all of you new ones!"_ , " _haha nappa it seems the kid has some saiyan fire after all , anyways do what ever you want with them , just leave the namek alive for information on the dragon balls"_ vegeta stated , nappa was happy at this as he would get to have some fun finally , nappa got into a stance , seemingly starting to power up , suddenly the ground began to shake as Nappa's ki started to rise before he settled into a battle stance.

 _"this.. this is insane he raised his ki by that much in just seconds.. something tells me this is far from his maximum"_ stated krillin who was visibly shaking , _"its impressive but considering our numbers its still not out of our reach"_ piccolo said calmly which surprised krillin , *either he is nuts or he is stronger than i think , we never really got to gauge either him nor gohan in the past one year , for our sake's i hope for once piccolo can do it*

 _"alright you worms , you have made me look bad for long enough here , prepare to be crushed!"_ said nappa , gohan started to tremble , powerful he might be , but he was also just a 6 year old kid , gohan kept trembling before he felt an arm on his shoulder , it was tien "back away kid , let me handle this" tien stated , gohan looked at him for a few seconds then nodded and jumped back towards the group

alright tien , its do or die now tien said to him self and started to power up , _"vegeta was reading the figures on his screen 1800 , 1900 , 2100 , 2300 , 2500.. hmm these vermin aren't THAT bad it seems"_ vegeta thought to himself _"Nappa the baldy is at 2500"_ vegeta told nappa , _"haha not bad not bad at all , i might get a little fun in this after all"_ nappa stated , making tien and the others grow weary at his confidence , clearly he was hiding his power still , how much tho? no one knew and they didn't want to find out.

suddenly nappa charged towards the z warriors

* * *

the poll to decide nappa's fate is still up on my profile guys!

power levels

saibamen: 1500 each , 2400 self destruct

Raditz : 5000 (post training 3 months on king kai's planet)

Goku : 8600 , w/o weights 9001 (post training 12 months on king kai's planet)

Piccolo : 1200 suppressed , 3200 , w/o weights 3500 , spb 4000 to destroy moon (training himself for 12 months while taking care of gohan)

Gohan : 50 timid , 1250 fighting , 1750 angry (surviving on his own for 2 months + 10 month training with piccolo)

gohan great ape : 15,000 vs piccolo

krillin : 1100 suppressed, post rosat 2000 , 2400 enraged destroying sibamen (12 months training at the lookout + 2 months in rosat)

Yamcha : 1000 suppressed ,1900 post rosat fighting 2 sibamen , 2200 kamehameha (12 months training at the lookout + 2 months in rosat)

Tien : 1050 suppressed ,1300 and 1700 fighting saibamen , post rosat 2500 (12 months training at the lookout + 3 months in rosat)

Chiatzu : 880 , 1150 post rosat(12 months training at the lookout + 1.5 months in rosat)

Master roshi : normal 1000(1500 post rosat) , Max power transformed state 1350 (2000 post rosat) (12 months training at the lookout + 3 months in rosat)

Yajirobe : 895 ,1200 post rosat(12 months training at the lookout + 1.5 months in rosat)

kings pet: 6000

nappa : 2000 suppressed , 2550 power up to fight

vegeta suppressed: 2100 ( killed saibamen)

now keep in mind a few things

1: This is my first story

2: I am not a native English speaker so forgive me if my grammar is not perfect at times.

3 Reviews pointing out mistakes, suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome.

4: This will follow the dbz plot but loosely, so dont be surprised if a few things differ radically.

5: I am open to using the films and dbgt

6: ultimately this is for the readers so reader input will be important and ill host polls to determine some times :)


	6. Nappa's might our hero arrives!

disclaimer : i dont own anything related to db, everything db , dbz , dbgt , dbs , the movies and certain dialogues and scripts are are the property of akira toriyama , toei animation and Funnimation , I only own the plot and new characters.

NOTE : this is based on the dragon ball z , gt and super elements BUT can differ radically in both power levels and character development

what if Raditz was given a second chance and trained with goku on king kais planet? what if Raditz had changed his ways? What if he wasn't so bad to begin with ? what if he was there to help with the z fighters against the saiyan invasion ?

NOTE : Dialogue is written in italic text with " " from start to end

Thoughts are written in bold and start and end with * *

telepathy is written in [ ]

revised to include master roshi a bit , i almost forgot he was there xD but dont worry he will have a role in the later chapters

* * *

 **In the other world..**

The two saiyan brothers were flying at the maximum speed that they could , with raditz having to keep up with base kioken , being alive surely added to the strain of using the kioken but that didnt matter right now , they had to hurry

 _"this is getting tiring , how much further is that dammed station!"_ raditz spoke with irritation , _"hey calm down raditz , its not much further now , it took me months to travel this road and with the power we have now it shouldn't take us more than 3 more hours , we have already been travelling for two days now"_ goku tried to ease his brothers agitation. raditz just grunted and folded his arms.

they kept travelling towards their destination

* * *

 **On the battle field..**

The hulking saiyan known as nappa was brimming with power , and as soon as he was done powering up he dashed towards the z warriors , tien intercepted him and the two started to trade blows , with nappa having a slight edge *i have to be on my toes if i want to survive this* tien thought to him self

the z warriors watching from below were glued to the battle _"hey we just might make it out alive..tien isnt doing too bad if all of us gang up on him we might have a chance.."_ krillin spoke , "dont talk too soon krillin , we still haven't seen his true power , but if we want to survive then we would have to strike together" spoke piccolo

tien was having a hard time dodging nappa , but he fought with all he had for his downed friend yamcha and for every one else , filling him with determination and power , tien managed to connect to nappa's head in a double axe handle due to his unfocused personality and cocky attitude , nappa crashed into the ground grunting

 _"hahahaha looks like you're having a hard time nappa , a saiyan granny could do better here"_ vegeta joked at nappa's expense , this pissed nappa off , he was not about to be made fun off by vegeta in this situation against weaklings.

 _"ARGGHHHHH YOU PESTS!"_ nappa roared getting up , tien touched down on the ground a few meters away , ready in his crane battle stance , nappa began to power up , the ground started to shake even more violently than the last time , a yellow energy forming around nappa , seemingly condensed and highly dangerous , tien sensed that much , without much warning nappa charged at tien , tien had no choice but to defend , his arm getting burnt when getting in contact with nappa's energy empowered punch , nappa kicked him to the ground and laughed out loud , Before chasing after tien , unknown to the crane school martial artist who was too dazed to notice

 _"LOOK OUT TIEN!"_ Piccolo shouted , giving tien just enough time to react an block , but it was of no use , the might of nappa was such that the already burned arm was ripped clean off along with the bone as soon as nappa's energy clad punch came into contact with it , blood sprouted everywhere as tien held onto his hand less arm , screaming and withering in agony much to nappa's satisfaction. _"looks like he's been disarmed"_ vegeta said with a satisfied grin

 _"Tien no!"_ chiatzu replied as he rushed to his best friend's aid , _"arghhh what the.."_ gohan said while trembling and backing away , shocked by the display of brutality

 _"hahahaha now do you see the difference in power you insect?"_ nappa claimed , but suddenly he felt something cling on his back , it was the short clown like fellow he saw , chiatzu , "get off of me you worm" nappa demanded to no avail , he wriggled and tried to shake chiatzu off but to no awail as his hands could not reach the spot , [tien , im going to save you guys , please take care of your self , remember me!] chiatzu spoke telepathically to tien

 _"chiatzu no this isnt the answer!"_ tien pleaded out loud , _"i cant watch"_ said gohan and tried to cover his eyes but piccolo had something to say about that _"dont look away gohan , look at the willpower and courage chiatzu is displaying , honour that courage by watching!"_ gohan slowly turned towards the scene hearing this

chiatzu started to glow in a blueish hue , gathering energy much like the saibamen but seemingly at a higher intensity , his technique far more refined granting him more explosive power despite having a lower power level , nappa irritated at this started to slam into cliffs back first , but chiatzu would not let go even through this on onslaught and finally nappa started to fly towards a spiky cliff wanting to impale the little warrior but before he could reach that cliff a huge explosion took place , engulfing nappa in it.

 _"CHIATZU!"_ tien shouted in agony and rage , forgetting the pain in his arm _"dont worry you will be joining him soon three eyes!"_ stated a confident nappa

 _"arghh chiatzu..!"_ shouted krillin and gohan in unison , shocked at the fact another of their friend was robbed of his life in this battle. suddenly the smoke started to clear and soon the hulking saiyan emerged with not even a scratch , _"hahaha he almost had you there nappa"_ vegeta stated , _"yeah i barely escaped that increasing my ki at the last second"_

 _"w..what he doesn't even have a scratch on his amour let alone him apart from that scouter blowing up!"_ krillin stated while gohan backed away in fear , piccolo grunted in frustration but tien didn't care anymore and lunged at nappa , with krillin shouting for him to stop , but tien just didn't care anymore , nappa was startled by the sudden outburst and received a kick in the face by tien , crashing once again towards the ground , before he had much time to recover tien started to charge again but nappa was quick to act , dodging tien's continuous attacks _"woah look at him go.."_ said krillin _"impressive"_ added piccolo , _"but even so this is ridiculous , im going in!"_ stated krillin and was about to jump into the fray but piccolo was quick to act _"wait krillin , we have to wait till he starts to attack , there we will find an opening"_ stated piccolo , seemingly convincing krillin.

 _"not a bad plan there , nappa's too strong to attack so this might be the best way to take him out , but you better keep your eyes open or you'd miss the chance"_ vegeta said with a cocky smirk , piccolo turned around irritated _"you just wait till goku arrives , you'll find your match in him"_ this made vegeta curious _"oh really and who is this goku"_ , _"youll find soon enough and then you wont be so cocky"_ piccolo added and returned to focus on an opening.

tien was not letting up attacking nappa with everything he had and connecting with a clif when nappa dodged to the side , shattering the cliff into pieces , suddenly tien felt hot pain in his stomach as nappa kneed him and tien was launched into the air , landing on his side and working arm , tien again unleashed a relentless barrage of punches and kicks _"tell me when you're done so i can start stomping you"_ nappa said while dodging tien's attacks , finally nappa punched tien with an upper cut sending him up and then double axe handled him back to the ground , tien lay there on his stomach , unable to move move much , looking up to see nappa already starting his pursuit

 _"NOW! krillin lets go , gohan wait!"_ piccolo said startling gohan , krillin followed piccolo towards nappa , piccolo appeared right next to nappa , tien saw this _"what?"_ , and as soon as nappa noticed _"what the!?"_ was all he had the chance to say piccolo clawed him right in the face , sending him towards krillin who double axed him towards gohan , _"GOHAN FIRE NOW!"_ yelled piccolo , but gohan was frozen in place , terrified of the hulking siayan descending towards him _"i..i...i cant! im scared!"_ said gohan , _"gohan no!"_ yelled piccolo as the dazed nappa was slowly getting back to his senses and saw gohan in front of him , piccolo and krillin launched their demon wave and Kamehameha in unison towards nappa who spotted it and dodged them just in time , he kicked krillin in the back sending him hurling towards a cliff and smashing into it and then started to fight piccolo who was now fighting all out , their fists collided and they both separated a few meters apart on the ground

 _"not bad namek , you are matching me blow for blow"_ stated nappa starting to enjoy the fighting aspect a little bit , _"dont underestimate me saiyan , its going to get you killed!"_ said piccolo , krillin made it back to piccolo's side by this time , unknown to the four , tien was slowly getting back to his feet , gohan rushed to him and tried to assist him , "this one's for you chiatzu" was all tien said before he started to charge an intense amount of energy , his hand crackled with electricity and surges of energy , he kept charging it and then with one motion aimed it towards an unsuspecting nappa , the beam grew closer and closer and at the last moment nappa noticed the beam , too late to evade he took the beam head on in a massive explosion , everyone was shocked including vegeta , his scouter has picked up tien's power level as high as 3200 , the highest anyone from the group had displayed so far. "ill be joining you soon chiatzu.." stated a tired and exhausted tien

above suddenly the smoke started to clear and nappa was still alive and well , shocking everyone _"this is ridiculous"_ stated piccolo _"i know"_ responded krillin , nappa stood there laughing , his amour was burned and cracked but still intact for the most part and for the first time nappa had a few scratches on him , _"hahaha you almost had me there if i had not noticed it at the last second"_ , on the ground tien was in shock _"i failed again.."_ were the last words out of his mouth before life started to fade from his eyes and his head slumped, _"tien!"_ krillin shouted and gohan was shocked.

Piccolo had just about enough and rushed nappa powering up to the max , hitting the unsuspecting saiyan clean on the face and engaged in an all out battle , getting hit allot but also getting some hits in , they separated , _"you aren't half as bad namek , as i said before , but you sill aren't a match for me . especially after i powered up again to defend from three eye's last attack"_ , piccolo smirked at this and he took his heavy turban and tossed it aside , the turban making a huge crater as soon as it impacted the ground , making nappa and vegeta raise an eye brow , piccolo and nappa again started to exchange blows , but piccolo had an edge this time , hitting nappa with several blows while also receiving a few , nappa tried to hit piccolo with a punch to the face with piccolo evaded and returned a punch straight to nappa's nose , staggering the saiyan , then he roundhouse kicked nappa into a cliff. soon enough nappa came out with a bruise on his head and nose , irritated now.

beep beep beep vegeta's scouter made a sound _"power level 3500!?"_ the namek is stronger than we thought stated a shocked vegeta , nappa then grinned _"no wonder this was a bit of fun , 50% thats all i need to crush you!"_ stated nappa , piccolo felt a chill down his spine at this , _"you're bluffing , you cant be fighting at less than half your power right now , thats ridiculous saiyan"_ piccolo stated , _"well allow me to demonstrate then namek"_ said nappa before he got into his power up stance and started to yell , the ground shaking even more intensely than the previous two times and piccolo's expression suddenly was that of utter shock , along with krillin's , gohan backed away scared and tripped over the force of the wind caused by nappa's energy. when nappa was done powering up he dashed at piccolo and the two once again started to fight but the tabled were turned this time with piccolo receiving many of the blows , piccolo was on his toes but the saiyan was much faster and struck harder than before , piccolo hanged in there for a while till he made a slight mistake and was kicked in the abdomen and punched on the back of his head sending him flying towards where krillin and gohan had regathered , piccolo hit the ground making a small crater.

 _"Mr piccolo!"_ gohan shouted as he tried to help piccolo , but piccolo grabbed gohan by the face and tossed him into a cliff , _"dont bother , if you cant be of any use then go back home to your mommy i should have asked the old man to do what you couldn't instead"_ stated piccolo coldly , gohan looked towards the ground , sad , _"man i wish goku was here!"_ krillin stated vegeta again picking this up , once again perking up his curiosity , from the air nappa started to fly towards the group , seemingly about to finish them off , as soon as he was within a few meters of the 3 vegeta suddenly asked him to stop and surely enough nappa did just that , _"tell me , is this goku person you guys keep talking about kakarot?"_ vegeta asked _"yeah , what ever you call him!"_ krillin confirmed , _"hahahahaha really now? kakarot was weaker than his brother and raditz was a weakling compared to us , you expect kakarot to beat us? but then again this also confirms that the dragon balls are real"_ krillin flinched at the mention of the dragon balls but replied anyways _"just you wait , he's much stronger than he was before!"_ krillin finished

 _"Very well , we will wait three hours for kakarot , and if he doesn't arrive till then , then we will finish you off"_ stated vegeta , with piccolo shocked at this golden chance , but nappa was infuriated _"thats ridiculous vegeta i was about to finish them off!"_ nappa argued , _"wait three hours nappa , if he doesn't arrive till then , then do what you will with them"_ but nappa was too caught up in the fight to listen to reason "forget that , i say they die now!" he rushed again towards the group as they prepared to brace for the hulking saiyan , _"NAPPA! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO DEFY ME!?"_ vegeta shouted , stopping nappa in his tracks "sorry vegeta i got caught up in the lust of battle" he returned to where vegeta stood.

piccolo was shocked _"if what iv been noticing is right , then the smaller saiyan is even stronger than the bigger one , and if thats the case.. then even goku might not be able to overcome this crisis.."_ piccolo said to him self

 _"im sorry Mr piccolo , i was scared we still have 3 hours , please train me some more"_ gohan asked , feeling guilty _"go home kid , this battle isnt for you"_ replied piccolo , _"hey piccolo dont be so hard on him , he's just a child dont forget that.."_ krillin added , but gohan had started to walk away feeling sad , as he was walking away suddenly a ki blast hit near him into a cliff stopping him "hey kid you might want to stay there , we wouldn't want something to happen to you now would we? hahahaha"

" _hey i wasnt running! i was just going to use the bathroom... if thats ok with you! you could use a bath your self.."_ gohan said the last bit in a lower voice.

 _"hey what was that you runt? say it a bit louder"_ napped stated mocking gohan putting a hand near his ear

gohan had just about enough _"you stink and your mama's belly button sticks out!"_ gohan stated , shocking piccolo and krillin as well as nappa , "hahahahahahahaha" laughed vegeta at nappa's expense , _"whaaa!?..why you little.."_ nappa said

 _"gohan stop provoking him!"_ stated krillin while piccolo couldn't help but be amused

nappa was getting bored so he chased after a few of the news helicopters that arrived at the scene , destroying them and then engaging with a few military air crafts , having fun , while passing time.

three hours had passed and nappa had caused mayhem all around the region , noticing only 10 minutes were left he returned to where vegeta and the remaining z fighters were _"hey where is kakarot!"_ nappa said irritated , _"it seems you were right nappa , kakarot wont be showing up after all , it looks like your father left you to die on your own"_ vegeta stated , _"thats not true! my dad will show up"_ gohan retorted , but nappa was already readying to kill krillin and gohan and interrogate piccolo , he took off his Armour _"ah feels much better"_ stated nappa _"squashing you four insects shouldn't be an issue at all"_ said nappa while looking at his 4 victims , _"now then would it be one by one or all three together , pick"_ said nappa while walking towards the 4 remaining z fighters.

* * *

 **in the other world**

 _"Hey we are here raditz!"_ exclaimed goku , relived for finally reaching their destination after two days of continuous flight , he hoped it didn't take too long

 _"i can see that very well you idiot!"_ exclaimed raditz , irritated at his brothers un-saiyan like goofy behavior , _"hey you dont have to be so mean raditz!"_ goku said with a scowl and raditz just grunted in response , soon enough they reached the check in station and passed king yemma's desk _"hey king yemma , bye king yemma!"_ stated goku , startling the judge of afterlife _"wow i didn't think id see him again , i guess earth does have a chance after all"_ said king yemma , goku rushed inside the office meeting kami , who transported the brothers to the lookout on earth , _"wish i could stay and chat guys , but gotta rush"_ said goku , _"every second count goku , remember that"_ added Mr popo , goku started to run towards the edge of the platform and jumped down , raditz following suit , korin saw this _"that goku is wild"_ the cat like god said , _"hey korin!"_ goku shouted form the distance , _"what!"_ korin replied _"pass me a few senzu beans will ya?"_ requested goku , korin obliged and tossed a bag out for goku to catch _"these are my last 3 goku"_ said korin , _"thanks korin!"_ said goku while speeding away , raditz following suit , _"what the!? isn't that the saiyan who got him killed in the first place!?"_ korin spoke to himself confused. Goku signaled for the flying nimbus and came the golden cloud and goku hopped on top of it , _"huh that cloud again , but its going to slow us down kakarot"_ raditz said dismissively _"not really radtiz this thing can go faster than even me at this level and by the way catch this and eat it"_ goku threw a senzu bean to raditz and he caught it _"whats this? the senzu you got from that cat i assume? what is its purpose?"_ raditz inquired , _"just trust me and eat it , you'll thank me"_ goku replied with a smirk , raditz just grunted and ate the bean , goku doing the same with another , suddenly raditz felt more alive and full than ever in his life , as if he had weeks worth of rest and sleep and a week worth of food in one second _"what is this!? this is amazing , you aren't a complete idiot after all it seems"_ raditz finished , _"haha i told you so... hey! what does that mean!"_ goku complained at the backhanded compliment , _"just shut up and and lets go based on the power sensing you taught me i sense only 6 powers , two of which are surely nappa and vegeta , weren't there supposed to be 7 fighters in total? i cant tell whos who but based on the biggest powers being present its certain the two out of 6 are nappa and vegeta , which means only 4 of the 7 fighters are present on the battle field"_ raditz explained , _"i already sensed! only piccolo , krillin , master roashi and my son gohan remain! something terrible has happened!"_ with this goku grabbed raditz hand and told nimbus to fly at full speed , since raditz cant land on nimbus , raditz clearly irritated at this but knew its the fastest way.

* * *

 **back on the battle field**

Piccolo was formulating a plan to extend their time and possibly take one of the two out for goku _"alright listen up , krillin you go and distract him , dont get too close , just enough to get his attention , ill get behind him and grab his tail , the saiyan weakness , and roshi and..gohan.. you have to attack him full force when i do that"_ piccolo told gohan and the turtle hermit , gohan who was timid and doubted him self _"i dont know Mr piccolo , im not sure if it will be enough.."_ , _"it will be kid , trust me im sure of it , just be ready or all of this will be our last"_ piccolo told gohan , gohan gave a firm nod signalling he was ready this time. and as on cue krillin started to yell and run towards nappa , nappa was amused _"am i supposed to run scared now?"_ krillin got closer and closer and when he was within 4 feet of nappa he suddenly pushed his hands to the ground and jumped using the force of a ki beam he fired into the ground , getting propelled into the air , nappa was confused and using that confusion piccolo sped behind nappa and grabbed his tail , seeing this gohan knew its his turn , gohan started to run towards nappa ready to attack but then suddenly nappa smirked and hit on the top of piccolo's head with his elbow bone , piccolo was almost knocked out from the force of the attack , nappa grabbed him and threw him like a rag doll a few feet away , _"one shot and hes done and he was supposed to be the strongest fighter on this planet , pathetic"_ , gohan rushed to piccolo's aid , trying to wake him up to no avail , suddenly nappa appeared behind , sensing this gohan turned around , scared, _"how about you kid , you are a saiyan as well , well half saiyan , but still saiyans are the greatest warriors in the universe , and you might have grown up to be a mighty warrior as well , but oh well hahaha"_ nappa said while getting closer , suddenly nappa kicked gohan into the air almost to his height and then punched him into a cliff , gohan crashed and fell to the ground _"haha now dont tell me you've had enough , show me your saiyan pride!"_ nappa said , gohan surely but slowly stood up *i dont know how much i can take of this guy , dad you need to hurry up!* gohan thought to him self , _"good , now die like a man!"_ saying this nappa rushed at gohan again , but out of no where krillin appeared and kicked nappa in the face sending him flying and then followed up with a punch to the face to a startled nappa speeding up his momentum even more , krillin continued his chase as nappa regained his footing , looking to make krillin pay , but as soon as nappa struck krillin used super speed to get side ways , getting a bit of distance between himself and the hulking saiyan , suddenly krillin crouched a bit to the side and put one hand up , gathering an intense amount of energy which started to take shape of a thin spinning disk _"alright then its now or never"_ krillin said to him self , baiting nappa into the attack staying in one place as nappa rushed him krillin released the destructo disk , nappa was so consumed with rage he ignored it and planned to go right through it , _"NAPPA DONT TOUCH THAT!"_ vegeta warned quickly , nappa stopped just in time looking back at vegeta and leaned to the right , the attack sped past him cutting an entire mountain in half on its way to the horizon , when nappa turned around he had a bleeding cut on his face , _"that idiot was so lost in the lust of battle and anger , he would have been sliced in half if it touched him"_ vegeta stated irritated , _"you... how dare you! , you cut my beautiful face!"_ nappa was pissed , he charged energy in his right hand and threw it at krillin who tried defending it but it was too intense , he was blown up in the air from the force of it , then nappa charged another same kind of energy attack in his left arm to finish krillin off _"sorry but you loose!"_ he said and as he was about to release the energy he was shot in the back by a powerful blast , scratching and burning his back a fair bit , _"arghh... who was that!"_ he turned around to see piccolo standing _"sorry i couldnt tell if it was your ass or your face"_ piccolo taunted , vegeta who heard this couldn't help but laugh _"hahahaha nappa i guess he is right , its a bit hard to tell"_ , seeing that he was being made look bad especially in front of vegeta nappa was getting angrier and angrier , _"why you pest!"_ , piccolo was pissed as well _"enough of your loud mouth! iv had enough of this nonsense , ill self destruct and at least maim you if thats the last thing i do going out , call it spite saiyan!"_ nappa was a bit surprised at this but soon replied _"you namekian trash you think you would harm me! we no longer need you , if there's a namek here then there is a planet full of namek's that can lead us to the dragon balls , you're expendable!" nappa stated_ , _"well lets find out... wait what is this huge power that i am sensing!?"_ piccolo said suddenly _"huh"_ was vegeta's response in confusion , _"its my dad! i knew he'd save us!"_ added gohan , _"ahaha goku , i knew he'd come late like always"_ said a weak krillin who was on his back now but still on the ground , _"you're just trying to distract me! you cant sense power levels without a scouter or some kind of device!"_ stated nappa , _"wana bet?"_ responded piccolo , _"you're bluffing!"_ said nappa , _"well calm down nappa , even if they're telling the truth there is nothing to worry about with kakarot"_ said vegeta while he picked up the scouter and searched for a power level , suddenly the scouter beeped and a few numbers showed on the screen until it settled and vegeta was stunned *5000!? knowing the people on this planet and their ability to alter their power levels greatly , this could just be the surface of that power! we cant let these three join the other fighter* vegeta thought in his head , _"hey vegeta what happened , it looks like you saw a ghost or something , vegeta?"_ nappa tried to get vegeta's attention _"there is someone with a high power level heading this way"_ vegeta told nappa _"how big"_ asked nappa , vegeta turned around nappa and spoke it out "a power level of 5000.." , _"what 5000!?"_ nappa exclaimed , _"nappa hurry and dispose of those three , 5000 could just be the surface of his power!"_ vegeta stated , while this banter was going on gohan was getting pissed as well , _"Leave this to me Mr piccolo! ill handle this big bully till my dad arrives!"_ gohan said , nappa slowly turned around _"for that...you go first"_ he stated and dashed towards gohan , piccolo seeing this chased nappa to try to stop him , gohan was timid for a second seeing the hulking saiyan come for him but momentarily he got so pissed that he charged head on and with surprising speed and power kicked nappa so hard it sent him right at piccolo who dodged to the side and nappa was sent several hundred feet away and crashed into a hard rock cliff , with nappa buried beneath the ruble.

 _"gohan..."_ piccolo said surprised sensing the momentary raise in power from gohan , _"gohan was that really you..."_ said krillin who was still laying flat on his stomach , unable to move after nappa's ki blast on him. gohan himself was shocked he did that , but soon nappa jumped out of the ruble , he was pissed , looking towards the ground and was blood sprouting form his head , he was truly damaged this much for the first time since he arrived , _"i hate you alllll!"_ he said and started to gather a huge amount of energy , something that terrified all 3 fighters and released it towards gohan , piccolo moved in the nick of time and stood in front of gohan and took the full force of the blast , krillin master roshi and gohan were shocked , when the dust settled , piccolo was momentarily standing , heavily injured he fell to the ground and gohan rushed to his aid , _"piccolo! why did you do that" gohan asked worried , "gohan.. piccolo said , i dont know.. my body just moved , you are the only friend iv had , since the day i brought you to train , i know iv been harsh on you but it was for your own good , and you have grown the most out of anyone who fought here today , you are the closest thing to a son i never had , you've made me proud.. its upto you now kid.."_ with that the life left piccolo's eyes , gohan tried to shake him but got no answer , _"arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"_ gohan shouted while hitting the ground , cracking it , _"huh"_ was all nappa said while vegeta's scouter beeped _"3750!?"_ exclaimed vegeta , nappa turned around to what he heard and gohan without warning rushed at nappa with surprising speed and hit him square on the face with a kick that sent him up in the air , then appeared before nappa reached maximum height and axe handled him back to the ground , he and nappa engaged in had to hand combat with gohan landing more hits than nappa , nappa swung for gohan's head but gohan disappeared and reappeared behind nappa kicking him in the back sending him flying , gohan then got into a masenko stance and started to gather energy at an alarming rate , the whole area was affected by the sudden burst of energy , Krillin could feel it. _"3800 , 3900 , 4000 , 4200!"_ stated a shocked vegeta _"nappa be careful this one is stronger than he looks!"_ fished vegeta with a warning , gohan launched the attack while nappa was still mid air trying to regain his bearings , the attack neared and hit nappa full force creating a huge explosion that rocked the entire area , there was a huge smoke cloud where the attack had hit nappa , the strongest attack yet against the hulking saiyan.

 _"what no no not piccolo too!"_ exclaimed goku , _"i suppose the namek died based on the latest energy to disappear moments ago , and what was that sudden surge in energy after the namek died?... wait it couldn't be your son.."_ radtiz said , thinking how monstrous that ki was considering gohan's age and how much he has grown in the past one year , _"we need to hurry!"_ goku exclaimed , not far now within seconds of distance

at the battle field the smoke finally cleared and nappa was still there , granted bruised and brunt in places but still standing while holding his right hand with the other _"not bad kid you managed to make my arm numb and are the first to give me real damage for the second time in this entire pathetic excuse of a battle"_ nappa stated , krillin looked on in despair as nappa started to walk towards gohan , _"gohan run!"_ krillin said , _"yeah run away kid"_ nappa said sarcastically while approaching gohan , _"cant do that krillin , piccolo's counting on me.."_ gohan said weakly while looking towards the ground , exhausted by his explosive masenko in which he put everything he had and more , he fell on his knees when nappa arrived , not having the strength to even stand , suddenly he felt pain as he was kicked by the hulking saiyan across the battle field into a cliff , shattering it , before gohan could get out of the rubble nappa blew it up and gohan was launched into the sky from the force of the explosion , where nappa was already waiting for him and kicked him back to the ground , gohan made a crater where he crashed , laying there almost unconscious from the brutal attacks , nappa touched down to the ground and got near gohan , with one foot up _"well it was fun kid , have fun in the next dimension , its a shame you have to oppose us"_ nappa said before he brought his foot down to end this fight , his foot came down surely , but on the ground and into it from the force exerted , but there was no body to be found _"argh"_ vegeta realized what had happened , suddenly nappa turned around and saw gohan flying on a golden cloud _"where did that thing come from!"_ demanded nappa , vegeta looked to the sky and there stood a figure clad in orange with wild black spiky hair , indicating his saiyan heritage , _"whats going on here!"_ nappa exclaimed still not noticing goku , goku touched down on the ground and started to look towards his surroundings , finding devastation all around him , a silent rage boiling within.

* * *

the poll to decide nappa's fate is still up on my profile guys!

power levels

saibamen: 1500 each , 2400 self destruct

Raditz : 1500 suppressed , 5000 , 3000 tired from travelling (post training 3 months on king kai's planet)

Goku : 5000 suppressed , 8600 , w/o weights 9001 , 6600 tired from traveling with weights(post training 12 months on king kai's planet)

Piccolo : 1200 suppressed , 3200 , w/o weights 3500 , spb 6000 for nappa

Gohan : 50 timid , 1250 fighting , 1750 angry , 4200 enraged/piccolo dies

gohan great ape : 15,000 vs piccolo

krillin : 1100 suppressed, post rosat 2000 , 1500 battle damaged

Tien : 1700 fighting saibamen , post rosat 2500 , 1400 loss of arm and damage , 3200 tri beam enraged at chiatzu's death ,

Chiatzu : 880 , 1150 post rosat , 2800 self destruct

Master roshi : normal 1000(1500 post rosat) , Max power transformed state 1350 (2000 post rosat)

Yajirobe : 895 ,1200 post rosat(12 months training at the lookout + 1.5 months in rosat)

kings pet: 6000

nappa : 2000 suppressed , 2550 power up to fight , 3100 second power up ,3200 defending tri beam , 3750 third power up 50% power , 4000 while trying to kill before goku arrives.

vegeta suppressed: 2100 ( killed saibamen)

phew the end of chapter 6 ! Nappa's might...our hero arrives!

now keep in mind a few things

1: This is my first story

2: I am not a native English speaker so forgive me if my grammar is not perfect at times.

3 Reviews pointing out mistakes, suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome.

4: This will follow the dbz plot but loosely, so dont be surprised if a few things differ radically.

5: I am open to using the films and dbgt

6: ultimately this is for the readers so reader input will be important and ill host polls to determine some times :)


	7. surprise ally , Raditz's pride!

disclaimer : i dont own anything related to db, everything db , dbz , dbgt , dbs , the movies and certain dialogues and scripts are are the property of akira toriyama , toei animation and Funnimation , I only own the plot and new characters.

NOTE : this is based on the dragon ball z , gt and super elements BUT can differ radically in both power levels and character development

what if Raditz was given a second chance and trained with goku on king kais planet? what if Raditz had changed his ways? What if he wasn't so bad to begin with ? what if he was there to help with the z fighters against the saiyan invasion ?

NOTE : Dialogue is written in italic text with " " from start to end

Thoughts are written in bold and start and end with * *

telepathy is written in [ ]

* * *

 **On the battle field**

vegeta had noticed goku , and as soon as he did , goku started to lower him self until he touched down , nappa saw this and was slightly shocked . " _Daddy!"_ exclaimed gohan , krillin noticed this too _"i..its goku!"_ krillin and master roshi said with relief , vegeta flew a bit closer and spoke _"welcome kakarot , nice of you to join us"_ followed by a laughter that reeked of evil , he added _"well i was beginning to think you wouldn't show up , especially after your family reunion with raditz , did you two have fun catching up?"_ he got no response , goku just stood there with a stern expression on his face , while vegeta gave him a curious glare , _"g..goku.. you're here"_ added a happy krillin _"my dads back.."_ added a glad gohan. Nappa was getting agitated while vegeta spoke up again _"i see , not much for words eh kakarot? well you're just in time , we were getting tired of beating up on these so called fighters over and over again , what a joke"_ goku kept silent again and walked over to piccolo's corpse , putting two fingers on his neck to check for a pulse _"piccolo.."_ goku said _"he died protecting me dad..he jumped infront of a blast that was heading my way.."_ gohan told , goku looked to his left and saw tien's unmoving body " _tien.."_ and then he looked to his right and saw yamcha's body _"yamcha.."_ goku said to him self , nappa spoke up at this _"they were fun to fight for a while but they all met the same fate"_ goku glared at nappa at this , _"im sorry about your friends but i took care of them all , except for that little clown , he blew himself up , the whole time i was fighting them they were waiting for you , you were too late son of bardock , its a shame you had to defy us"_ nappa finished , goku was furious at this point , his fist balled up in font of his chest , goku was shaking with anger , goku calmed him self down thinking about this bardock fellow nappa just mentioned and said he was bardock's son?.. goku shook the thought off , *it doesn't matter right now , right now i need to beat these guys* goku thought and started to walk toward's nappa who got into his battle stance as soon as he saw goku approaching , _"so you want to fight huh? son of bardock you may be but you aren't worth my time kakarot"_ nappa claimed and with that swung for goku as soon as goku got close enough , but he found himself hitting thin air as goku had already sped past him and continued to walk towards gohan and krillin , vegeta noticed this however *he's fast!* he thought , goku reached his son and best friend by this time _"hey guys , im sorry im late.. but im here now and ill take care of things..oh and i almost forgot , here a senzu bean krillin , its the last one"_ goku offered , _"last one? dont waste it on me then goku..i wont be of much help , keep it for your self , you might need it if you are going to take on those two by your self.."_ krillin _stated_ as a fact to which goku responded _"dont worry krillin here take half , the other half is for you gohan"_ goku said while breaking the bean in half and giving each half to krillin and gohan , "you dont look like you need one master roshi" goku said with a smile , "i didn't do anything.. i should have done more im sorry everyone" said master roshi with shame but goku knew "dont worry master roshi , its amazing how strong you have become but even with this strength you couldn't have done anything" goku said with an assuring smile , krillin jumped to his feet instantly while gohan felt something else , he felt stronger somehow , it confused him but its what he felt , unknown to him he had just been granted one of the benefits of having saiyan blood , _"krillin you've grown strong , you too gohan im proud of you son"_ goku stated _"yeah but it wasn't enough goku, piccolo was the strongest of us and even he didn't do much"_ krillin added _"piccolo trained me dad he took care of me the past one year , i dont know how but we have to bring them back!"_ gohan said adding _"dad we can take them now!"_ exclaimed gohan _"yeah goku lets do this together"_ added krillin , but goku knew this was too risky and besides he did have help _"no , its best you guys sit this one out , i can handle them"_ goku added , krillin was shocked to hear this _"dont be ridiculous goku , our best bet is to stick together , this big guy over there? he alone beat every single one of us to the ground without much damage at all!"_ , goku's blood started to boil and his ki started to rise and goku started to walk towards nappa once again , gohan tried to go after him but krillin having sensed goku's power stopped him _"stop gohan , your dad might be right , his power its huge.." ,_ master roshi had already sensed the depths of goku's power and was amazed how strong his old pupil had become.

goku walked towards nappa and stopped a few meters away , and as he started to power up he was cut short by a voice behind the rocks where nappa stood _"thats all for you brother , its my turn now"_ everyone recognized this voice instantly , everyone except goku was shocked , then came from behind a long haired warrior everyone recognized , raditz , _"what!? you were alive!?"_ exclaimed nappa _"whats the meaning of this raditz!? explain at once!"_ demanded vegeta , _"what the hell.."_ krillin and gohan said in unison , raditz smirked at this _"surprised people? whats the hurry vegeta , aren't you happy i'm alive?"_ raditz said with a smirk that irritated vegeta _"i wont be repeating my self raditz , you know i hate people that cant obey their superiors"_ added vegeta _"hey vegeta cut him some slack , we are meeting after two years counting his trip to earth and then ours.."_ nappa added , still having a soft spot for raditz , _"shutup nappa"_ simply said vegeta _"anyway raditz , if you recovered from that fatal blast and were in hiding the past one year i reckon you might just be strong enough to kill or at least maim the kid and the midget , since being a coward you never really got involved in fighting too much before you didn't really get the chance for a zenkai , anyways get on with it , since your brother decided to betray the saiyan race we will show him hell before he dies"_ raditz scowled at the coward remark but regained his composure _"sorry cant do that prince vegeta , i suggest we leave here in peace and leave kakarot to decide his own fate"_ raditz replied stunning vegeta and nappa _"have you lost your mind kid?"_ added nappa while vegeta was stunned _"you dare defy me raditz? since when did the coward of the entire saiyan race grow the pair to talk back to me , you want to loose your life you weakling?"_ added vegeta _"raditz was getting agitated while vegeta was attacking his pride as a warrior"_ , _"kakarot was here living in peace prince vegeta , there is no reason for us to disrupt that , we can continue operating as a unit , just as we always did , we dont need him , general nappa you get my point dont you? our race has already been destroyed what use is it to fight and reduce our numbers?"_ raditz tried to reason with the one person he knew might understand , _"hey vegeta the kid has a point.."_ but he was cut short by vegeta _"shut the hell up nappa , and you too raditz , a weakling like you is of no use to us anymore , at best your power would barely breach high 2000s , you can join your brother and nephew on a one way ticket to hell , say hello to the king for me will you?"_ vegeta said with evil smirk _"nappa take care of them and this is a order , unless you want to defy the royal code and join them"_ vegeta finished , nappa thought at this , he was the general of the entire saiyan army , at the end he was loyal to the royal family an royal family alone, _"yes vegeta , its a shame you would betray us raditz , now prepare for oblivion sons of bardock , the runt and midget can join in and all four of you can come at me together if you want"_ nappa added the last bit with a smirk , what he heard raditz say next shocked him _"ill have you know iv been trained in the art of kioken , this wont be easy for you general nappa , iv become way stronger"_ raditz finished, _"hahaha you crack me up raditz , well if its a death wish you have got then thats what i will deliver"_ added nappa , meanwhile vegeta was in thought *kioken... could it be similar to... that?* _"hey vegeta check raditz power level , lets see if all that talk has any substance"_ nappa asked vegeta who tapped his scouter _"its a mere 2000 nappa , be quick with him and move on to the rest"_ vegeta told nappa , _"what 2000? thats the biggest jump you have ever had raditz but thats not even a fun challenge to me , this sucks"_ nappa said disappointed , _"hey raditz switch out , let me take him on , you cant risk that , you know what im talking about"_ goku said at this concerned knowing at base kioken raditz might match or slightly exceed the big saiyan based on what goku is sensing in nappa's reserves , how ever this was about his pride now and raditz wouldn't have it any other way " _stay out of this kakarot! all my life iv been denied the respect i deserve from vegeta and even nappa at times , its time to prove a point , stay out of this unless you want to feel my wrath too!"_ said raditz stunning everyone present and with that raditz turned to nappa _"weak am i?"_

raditz smirked and started to power up , the ground shaking , shocking nappa and vegeta , raditz gave a mighty yell and his power started to climb , rocks were levitating by the force of his power and the wide suddenly started to pick speed up , _"2500..3000..35000.. 4000! what!?"_ vegeta exclaimed _"no its climbing even more.. 5000! nappa dont be careless he's at 5000!"_ vegeta warned nappa not to hold back and get killed _"what 5000!? there's no way raditz could be that strong!"_ nappa added , _"this makes sense! no wonder he is taking kakarot's side , 1 he either survived and trained with the earthlings for some reason , but if that was the case he would have been here from the start! which means he somehow made peace with kakarot and trained with him in the other world! he was wished back to life!"_ vegeta made sense of the situation , _"haha accurate as always vegeta"_ raditz added , vegeta was irritated raditz dared not add his title of prince , his arrogance was starting to annoy vegeta , before vegeta could say anything raditz launched and hit nappa clean in the face *i should incapacitate nappa early on if i want to avoid using the kioken* raditz thought while nappa was launched in the air form the punch , before nappa could make sense of what had just happened he was double axed back into the ground making a huge crater , as soon as nappa got up raditz was already there , dodging a punch from nappa raditz kicked nappa in the chest and then engaged in a super speed exchange of blows with the general.

 _"woah.. goku when did your brother join us?"_ krillin asked _"its a long story krillin , but lets just say he wasn't so bad to begin with , just misunderstood"_ goku told krillin , while gohan looked on in awe of his uncle's power , the highest to battle the big saiyan so far.

 _"heh general , you have gotten old it seems , you seem slower than i remember"_ raditz taunted nappa , _"arghh dont get cocky kid!"_ nappa exploded with anger and hit raditz in the chest sending the long haired warrior to the ground , but raditz managed to land gracefully correcting his direction , nappa was fuming getting hurt this much for the first time in his life with a few bruises where raditz had struck , _"prepare for my full power you runt!"_ nappa yelled before he started to power up , the rise was sharp and intense , strong winds started to pickup dust and debris , _"what the! we never had a chance this guy's power is even higher than raditz!"_ krillin exclaimed while gohan trembled in fear , realizing that the hulking saiyan was just toying with them all along

 _"ah feels much better , prepare to be pounded into a pulp raditz!"_ nappa claimed before he super sped to raditz who barely had time to block and punched him straight in the face , sending him flying into a cliff and going clean through it , before raditz stopped nappa appeared behind and tried to uppercut him but raditz regained his bearings and started to trade blows with nappa , getting hit allot more often than nappa was , raditz was on his toes the entire time , one error would spell disaster and that error happened soon and for that he was award a kick to the face that sent him spiraling down to the ground making a crater upon impact.

 _"guys we should help him!"_ krillin added _"dont worry"_ goku added calmly with a smile , krillin looked at goku's face and knew something was up , goku would not be so calm if he wasn't sure of something , he decided to refocus on the battle field

the smoke suddenly cleared as raditz was engulfed in a white aura that was slowly taking a crimson hue and as he shouted the words _"kioken!"_ and as on cue vegeta's scouter started to beep _"5500, 6000, 7500! nappa watch out his power level is 7500!"_ vegeta yelled , nappa looked back but before he could make anything of it raditz shot from his spot towards nappa and upper curt up into the sky at blinding speeds , raditz chased after him and kicked him back to the ground before nappa could even reach maximum height , on the ground raditz was once again already waiting for him and punched nappa straight into a mountain

 _*this is ridiculous , how did he manage to improve so much in just one year!? all of them in fact!*_ vegeta thought stunned and irked , _"w...what , raditz is as strong as that saiyan! if my senses aren't lying they are evenly matched!"_ krillin stated while gohan was trembling sensing so much power

up in the sky nappa was getting irritated , this low class saiyan had an edge over him the general of the entire saiyan army , he started to fight more intensely but he was loosing focus and was getting hit more often than he was hitting raditz , it didn't help raditz knew all of nappa's fight style while nappa found raditz style to be radically different than before , suddenly raditz round house kicked nappa across the field where nappa came to a halt and started to spew curses at raditz , while this was going on vegeta was watching on and knew nappa at best would only damage and tire raditz while he would be defeated without a doubt due to the fact raditz had become more skillful and nappa was fighting on pure rage, it would not be a tie , _"NAPPA! CALM YOUR SELF DOWN!"_ vegeta shouted to nappa , nappa heard this and there was a pause for a few seconds and then he suddenly realized he was getting too worked up , nappa took a deep breath started to gather all of his energy and a white energy covered his body like a casket and he focused his mind on the battle , he got into a battle stance again and raditz and him began round two of the fight , this time raditz was not landing hits as much as the last time , while he still had the slight edge it was almost a non factor in the long run , he would run out of stamina to maintain the kioken and just as he was thinking this his focus was divided and he got awarded to a right hook from nappa that sent him to the ground crashing on his knees, breathing heavily , _"haha a low class is a low class raditz , dont think you can get lucky like your father , he was an anomaly nothing else , you are a low class warrior born to die with that title!"_ nappa claimed , clearly worked up in the lust of battle and what ever soft spot he had for raditz buried under his anger , raditz how ever was sick and tired of this , if he was going to die then he would go out erasing the stigma of being weak and a low class from his name , he balled his fists and started to yell , startling vegeta and nappa , goku however knew what was going on _"Raditz dont do it!"_ goku yelled but it fell on deaf years , krillin and gohan were confused what was going on , raditz's aura was now a full crimmson red and his skin seemed to take on a tint of it too , and as on cue vegeta's scouter started to beep again _"8000 , 8500 , 9000... no wait its still rising!"_ vegeta stated to him self , nappa touched down _"vegeta what does the scouter say about his power level!?"_ nappa asked , vegeta balled his fists up _"its over 9000!"_ vegeta yelled , _"what 9000! there's no way that could be right , your scouter must be malfunctioning!"_ nappa shouted in disbelieve , before he had the chance to look towards raditz again he heard _"kioken times 2!"_ and raditz was already onto nappa , time slowed down as nappa tried to evade but raditz landed a devastating knee to the gut , nappa cringed and held his stomach in pain , his eyes all white from the pain , raditz wasted no time and rocked nappa with an upper curt into the stratosphere and then axed him back to the ground , while nappa was spiraling to the ground raditz launched his double Sunday which slammed right into nappa , accelerating his descent slamming into the ground with a huge explosion , everyone covered their faces including vegeta , there was dust and chunks of rocks flying everywhere , _"w..what monstrous power guys"_ krillin added , while goku was scanning raditz to gauge his condition , he was told by king kai to never use kioken x2 , raditz was breathing heavily in the sky , his posture slightly slumped as he started to descend to the ground slow , by the time he touched down the smoke was already starting to clear and nappa was lay there unmoving , burns and cuts all over his body , raditz walked towards nappa and kicked him towards vegeta , nappa landed near vegeta and coughed , raditz how ever was aching all over his body , the kioken taking its toll on him , _"take him and go away vegeta , there is no way we are surrendering here and i promise you there will be a bloodbath for both sides, its useless to be maimed or die when we can just resolve this with common sense"_ raditz tried to reason with vegeta , a slight threat in the tone , conveying the fact he and everyone will go to any length to make sure they aren't bullied around , vegeta how ever just started to laugh , _"you pathetic weaklings hurt me? ahahahaha , you might have hit astonishing heights and i congratulate you for that raditz , but thats by the standards of common fighters , but me ? im the prince of all saiyans in case you have forgotten you peasant! your power still pales to compare!"_ vegeta said irritated

 _"he has got to be bluffing! h..he cant be stronger than what raditz just displayed!"_ krillin exclaimed , _"i wouldn't doubt his words krillin , he has a very strong energy , if i were to estimate he is at least more than twice as strong than that saiyan called nappa"_ goku explained , _"what!?"_ added both krillin and gohan in unison _"but then why are you so calm goku?"_ krillin asked , goku just focused on vegeta for now , looking at what was playing out

raditz stood there silent for a moment and as he was about to talk nappa spoke _"uh...hey vegeta.. he really did a number on me didnt he?"_ stated nappa before raising his hand _"help me get up will you?"_ asked nappa , vegeta just smiled "sure" he said grabbing nappa's hand before turning that smile into a wicked one and swinging nappa into the air _"vegetaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! whyyyyyy!"_ nappa exclaimed , knowing what was happening but in too much of a shock that the prince would try to kill him like fodder , "see you in the next dimension!" vegeta exclaimed while charging energy in his hands

 _"ahhhh!"_ exclaimed gohan , _"this guy is insane!"_ stated krillin , while goku instinctively put a hand in front of gohan and krillin in a protective way , not knowing what the shorter saiyan would do after he killed his comrade , raditz knew what was happening and regardless of the fight right now he knew nappa was bound by the royal code , a true general chosen for his undying loyalty , something that was just for the wrong person , if it wasn't for nappa , raditz would have died years ago as a kid while working for freeza and taking over planets , vegeta never bothered to save him , not caring if he was around or not , nappa practically was a father to him , _"kioken x2!"_ radtiz shouted and shot forward at the same time vegeta released his blast , _"ah no raditzzzzzzz!"_ goku exclaimed , knowing his brother would be heavily damaged if not vaporized by that attack , raditz was determined , he knew if he could save nappa he would be severing the loyalty nappa has for vegeta , just as the blast was about to hit nappa raditz fired his Saturday crush right at the blast from the side changing its direction and missing nappa by millimeters , he acted quickly grabbed nappa and landed near where goku was , _"what!?"_ exclaimed a shocked vegeta , _"raditz are you out of your mind!"_ asked goku to a raditz who was on his knees now in pain and out of stamina , _"shutup kakarot , i dont expect you to understand , sure he has killed allot of your friends but is it any different here on earth when one army destroys another country and people? they are just soldiers carrying out orders , loyal to their regime"_ raditz added _"if it wasn't for this man i would have been dead long ago"_ raditz finished , goku looked on confused , his brother might be with him but he isn't too far removed from the two saiyans over there , if he's saving someone then there must be something of value to even his hardened heart , _"you miserable fool you have only delayed his death! all of you insects are going to die!"_ vegeta added , _"whats wrong with you vegeta! we are the last saiyans alive what have you become under freeza! sure we cleanse and sell planets for sale but to be this way with our own race!? especially after the fact only us 5 including this child remain!"_ raditz exploded , _"dont be ridiculous , iv told you before and ill tell you once more raditz , only the strongest survives and the weak perish! i will be the one to rule this universe! and the extermination of those who stand against me starts with you!"_ spoke vegeta and started to walk towards radtiz but goku had other things on his mind , _"hey you"_ goku spoke to vegeta , gaining his attention , _"this is between me and you now , follow me if you want to fight"_ with that goku took off , vegeta accepted the challenge and followed , _"urgh blast you kakarot"_ said a tried and unable to move raditz , while krillin master roshi and tensed up watching goku fly to fight the other saiyan alone and then they looked at raditz _"what!?"_ said an irritated radtiz , startling krillin gohan and master roshi

flying through the air after a minute or two at super high speeds using his full power , goku saw a rocky desert with cliffs and landed on one , vegeta did the same the next second , _"so its over 9000 impressive for a low class"_ vegeta spoke , _"if you train hard enough even a low class can surpass a elite you know"_ goku said with a smirk , vegeta laughing at the notion , _"be honoured , its not often a low class like your self gets to spar with a super elite"_ vegeta stated _"before we begin though , i offer you one last chance to join me , you are a strong fighter , the loss of nappa wont matter"_ vegeta finished , _"sorry but i dont really like the job security you offer"_ goku said with a smirk , " _alright then i gave you a chance.. now lets begin!"_ , goku and vegeta stood in their respective poses , vegeta was on a higher cliff than goku , they waited for something , an opening , a sign , they stared each other down and then as on cue a rocky atop of a cliff moved from the air , the sound of that disturbing the peace was all goku needed and hey launched at vegeta , vegeta dodged and then tried to punch goku to his surprise goku blocked it , they started to exchange blow for a while until vegeta proved his superiority landing 3 straight jabs to goku's face and then flip kicking him down , goku landed on his knees and stood up , "whats the matter kakarot? i expected more" vegeta stated, but then his scouter started to beep and goku's aura and body took on a crimson tint just like raditz , _"13500!?"_ vegeta exclaimed before goku sped towards him and hit him with a right hook , vegeta saw his lip bleed and wiped it away getting pissed that how dare a low class spill royal blood but before vegeta could complete his thoughts goku was on him again goku axed him again towards the ground , goku tried to catch vegeta again but this time vegeta was ready hitting him with a kick to the face sending goku away , vegeta yelled with a shock wave following that pushed goku back a bit , vegeta started to gather energy at an alarming rate and goku sensed this , he was shocked beyond belief that vegeta was as stronger than he estimated and then some , vegeta's aura was crackling with yellow energy and sparks , the entire sky had turned dark as if shenron was summoned , vegeta's energy started to rise higher and higher until he yelled once more and his power exploded in a blinding light , clearing the dark skies and the sky was blue once again _"behold the power of the saiyan prince!"_ vegeta stated , _"what power! this is going to be troublesome"_ goku stated before he rushed vegeta again but vegeta intercepted this and kicked goku in the chin , sending him upwards , vegeta caught up to goku and the two started exchanging blows with goku being on the receiving end most of the times , goku tried to hit vegeta with a right hook but vegeta ducked and hit goku on his side ribs with a left hook and goku yelled in pain spilling out saliva , vegeta then axed him towards the ground where goku hit and was on his knees , goku slowly stood up _"man i really need to think of something.. sorry king kai but i need to use that"_ and started to power up once more , _"now what!?"_ vegeta exclaimed , his scouter going crazy from the power surge , vegeta's scouter was a class 6 out of 7 classes of scouters made for 7 classes of warriors in the planet trade organization , even tho vegeta was a class 5 fighter he was using a lower class scouter when his original scouter was destroyed in the battle on tritek and he never had the chance to restock after that coming directly to earth , _"16,000 , 17,000 , 18,500! this bastard is only 500 away from my maximum!"_ vegeta stated in a panic to himself , _"arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh"_ goku yelled powering up still , his muscles starting to bulge out more than their normal proportions , goku gritted his teeth as he continued to raise the intensity , the winds coming from his direction growing stronger by the second , vegeta had to cover his face , _"over 27,000! what the fuck!"_ before vegeta had the chance to finish his sentence his scouter exploded class 6 scouters unable to read powers above 27,000 and the rock formation he was standing on started to crumble from the sheer power goku was emitting , before vegeta had the chance to use flight _"kioken...times 3!"_ he heard goku yell and as soon as goku finished his sentence he was onto vegeta , hitting him with a right hook , sending vegeta flying , goku was there already waiting for vegeta and hit him again with an upwards kick to the gut , sending vegeta into the stratosphere , vegeta's mouth was open from the pain and a mixture of saliva and blood was leaking from his mouth , before he could reach maximum height goku was once again ahead of him and double axed vegeta down at impossible speeds into a mountain , completely shattering it and vegeta buried under it , goku landed on a plateau and released the kioken technique and as soon as he did that his entire body was rocked with a pain he had never experienced before he let out wheezes of pain and was on his knees.

* * *

 **on the original battle ground**

 _"w...w..what the hell?..i..is that goku we are sensing!?"_ krillin said practically shaking from the amount of power he was sensing , gohan didn't say anything he was just frozen in one place looking in the general direction of where goku was

"damn you kakarot , that power is monstrous but i hope the condition your body is going to be in after you're done is worth it" raditz said to him self , having gained a bit of stamina finally he dashed towards the fight with master roshi krillin and gohan following after him

* * *

 **desert duel**

goku's rest was cut short as there was rumbling and the entire ground was shaking _"crap"_ was all goku could mutter before the rubble exploded and out came vegeta seething with rage , vegeta wasted no time and went right for goku with a left hook , goku activated kioken times 3 once again nearly dodging vegeta and then hitting him right in the ribs with a right , vegeta walked back holding his side with his mouth wide open from the pain , goku started to pummel him with kicks and punches and sent him flying into the air , vegeta corrected him self and prepared to blast goku who flew past him into the sky , vegeta turned around and released the blast but goku came from the right with speed vegeta could not register and nailed him in the face sending him flying into another mountain , vegeta jumped right back attacking goku but goku blocked all of his attacks and rocked him with an upper curt that sent him flying up and falling on a rocky formations top , vegeta fell to his side grabbing his stomach in pain unable to stand up *how is his power level so monstrous , im a super elite! i should not be loosing!* vegeta thought , meanwhile yajirobe who had somehow arrived at the scene was hiding behind a cliff _"man goku has this guy where he wants him , why isn't he finishing him off"_ unknown to him goku was in tremendous stress and pain from using the kioken , vegeta had managed to stand up , _"man this guy is tough , he just doesn't quit , well i wont either!"_ goku said to him self with a smirk but soon his left shoulder's muscles twitched and goku winced in pain grabbing his shoulder to ease the pain _"man the kioken times 3 has really taken its toll on me , i need to finish this quick"_ goku stated , _"you low class trash! ill show you a power not even you can overcome!"_ vegeta said with a boiling rage before he shot towards the sky , halting he started to gather energy _"dodge this next attack if you can kakarot , but if you do then consider this planet gone! ill reduce this dust ball into nothing"_ vegeta finished , still gathering energy at an alarming rate his body took a purple hue before he cupped both of his hands in the same direction on top of each other and put them to his side , a purple aura now visible and a glowing energy blast in his hands , goku sensed the sharp increase in power _"you cant!"_ he yelled _"not yet , i haven't recovered..i dont have much time! kioken times 3!"_ goku yelled igniting the crimson aura that tainted his skin to the same colour once more , he shot his hands forwards and then back wards to his side , cupped together as well but in opposite directions with the palms facing each other "lets see how he likes the kamehameha wave" goku stated before chanting words that he always has to eliminate major threats _"kaaaaaa...meeeee...haaaa...meeee..."_ as vegeta uttered the words _"galick gun!"_ before firing his blast , meanwhile yajirobe who was watching had other things on his mind _"oh no! if i had known this was going to happen i would have eaten more pizzas and ice cream!"_ , meanwhile as the blast was shot from vegeta's hand , goku uttered the final word "HA!" as he released his blast , both blasts travelling at blinding speeds before they met in a thunderous clash that made the cliffs in the surroundings crumble as if they were made of clay , yajirobe was blown away and the shock wave produced was monstrous , having been felt miles upon miles away.

 _"how can this be! his beam is as powerful as my galick gun!"_ stated a shocked vegeta who was having a hard time pushing goku back , both locked into a even struggle , with neither having the advantage , _"man this is going no where , at this rate i will be devoid of any stamina! i need to take this to the next level! kioken! TIMES FOUR!"_ Goku yelled with a mighty roar , his power going to new heights and there was a huge surge in his kamehameha , shooting down the beam's path , making it much thicker than the galick gun , _"w...what!"_ was the only thing that vegeta could utter before the kamehameha overtook the galick gun and slammed into vegeta , sending him into the stratosphere. _"arghh , that kioken times 4 really did a number on my , i can feel all the muscle fibers in my body ache"_ goku said wheezing in pain , _"hey goku! you really showed that saiyan what you're made of!"_ came a voice from behind goku , he looked around to see yajirobe coming towards him , _"you really did it!"_ yajirobe said while patting goku's arm _"arghhhh"_ yelled goku from pain , _"gosh you looked wrecked goku , but its over isn't it?"_ yajirobe asked , _"im sure hes not having that good of a time up there , but that didnt stop him only slowed him down"_ stated goku _"uh you sure?"_ asked yajirobe _"yeah"_ replied goku , _"oh well then ill leave it to you goku, you've got it under control ahahahaha"_ said yajirobe while backing away , goku laughed awkwardly

up in the atmosphere vegeta narrowly managed to move him self away from the kamehameha that would have surely taken him into space before exploding , _"why! why is his power superior to mine! im the saiyan elite! while he is a low level trash!"_ vegeta yelled in anger when suddenly his lips formed a sick grin _"ill transform into the ozaru and crush that pathetic fool! this planets moon should be up by now.."_ vegeta stated as he fled away in search , flying higher and higher to get an early glimpse _"what the hell is going on! surely they cant hide something as big as the moon.. unless some idiot on this planet had the hindsight to destroy the moon so that i couldn't use it to my advantage..hahahaha they have only delayed the inevitable!"_ vegeta shot towards where goku was

 _"he should have been here by now , surely by now he has gathered enough stamina to attack me again , i should be careful"_ goku stated to him self and as on cue vegeta came at high speeds and landed a few meters apart from goku , _"so you think you've won? think again kakarot , you guys might have destroyed the moon to prevent me from transforming but that only delayed whats going to happen!"_ goku was confused at this _"the moon?..transform?.."_ goku stated , _"oh dont play dumb with me kakarot , while the moon might be the natural source for blutz waves , we can create it using our own power infused with a planets atmosphere! your own dad created this technique , while bardock was a low level fighter he was a genius scientist!"_ *its that name again.. bardock my father.. anyhow i got bigger things to worry about right now!*

vegeta created a energy sphere in his hand , not quite like a ki blast but it was still energy , he then launched it into the air and balled his hand he used to make the sphere into a fist , making a small explosion where the energy sphere turned into a moon like entity but not solid like the moon , vegeta's power level had dropped as soon as he made the sphere , confusing goku but , suddenly vegeta's chest was visibly shaking from his heart's beat which was also practically heard , goku sensed the increase in vegeta's power again , going well past his peak , goku tensed at this and then saw something disturbing , vegeta's bone structure was changing , he was getting taller and more muscular and he grew fangs!

 _"hahahaha kakarot there is nothing you can do to stop this now!"_ vegeta stated , and with this his ozaru transformation began

far in the distance radtiz , gohan , master roshi and krillin were closing into goku's location , _"urgh this increase in power could mean only one thing! vegeta is transforming into an ozaru!"_ radtiz spoke out loud startling master roshi , "you mean that giant ape transformation?" , _"precisely old man , it seems you have dealt with kakarot in that form before"_ raditz inquired , _"yeah i have..and i can tell this cant be good news , we must hurry"_

all the warriors increased their speed and blasted off to assist goku.

* * *

the poll was partaken by 3 reviewers and thus the poll is closed and the decision has been made by you! since its time for this chapter!

power levels

Raditz : 5 suppressed behind rock , 2000 suppressed , 5000 fighting nappa , 7500 kioken base , 10,000 kioken x2 fighting nappa , 3500 fatigued after fighting and using kioken x2

Goku : 5000 suppressed , 8600 full power with weights , w/o weights 9001 , 13,502 kioken base fighting vegeta , 18,002 kioken x2 fighting vegeta , 27,003 kioken x3 fighting vegeta , 36,004 kioken x4 , 40,000 kkx4 kamehameha vs galikgun , 4500 fatigued after beam struggle and kioken x4

Gohan : 50 timid , 1250 fighting , 1750 angry , 4200 enraged/piccolo dies , 3500 near death zenkai post senzu

krillin : 1100 suppressed, 2000 max vs saiyans, 2100 post senzu

Master roshi : normal 1500 , Max power transformed state 2000

nappa : 2000 suppressed , 2550 power up to fight , 3100 second power up ,3200 defending tri beam , 3750 50% power , 5000 power up to fight raditz , 7500 fighting raditz at 100% ,

vegeta : suppressed 2100 , 11000 firing blast to kill nappa , 14,250 75% powered up fighting goku , 19,000 100% powered up fighting goku kkx2 and kkx3 , 30000 galic gun vs kamehameha kkx4 , 12,000 battle damaged , 10,000 creating artificial moon.

end of chapter 7!

now keep in mind a few things

1: This is my first story

2: I am not a native English speaker so forgive me if my grammar is not perfect at times.

3 Reviews pointing out mistakes, suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome.

4: This will follow the dbz plot but loosely, so dont be surprised if a few things differ radically.

5: I am open to using the films and dbgt

6: ultimately this is for the readers so reader input will be important and ill host polls to determine some times :)


	8. The Ozarus

disclaimer : i dont own anything related to db, everything db , dbz , dbgt , dbs , the movies and certain dialogues and scripts are are the property of akira toriyama , toei animation and Funnimation , I only own the plot and new characters.

NOTE : this is based on the dragon ball z , gt and super elements BUT can differ radically in both power levels and character development

what if Raditz was given a second chance and trained with goku on king kais planet? what if Raditz had changed his ways? What if he wasn't so bad to begin with ? what if he was there to help with the z fighters against the saiyan invasion ?

NOTE : Dialogue is written in italic text with " " from start to end

Thoughts are written in bold and start and end with * *

telepathy is written in [ ]

* * *

 **desert duel**

 **NOTE: Guys i would appreciate it if there were reviews , almost 2000 views but only 4 reviews , reviews really help us pump out more chapters and also help us improve or give user opinions on how to shape the story and get new ideas , id appreciate it if the ones who read this also review it , all kind of reviews are welcome.**

vegeta had started to transform into something else as goku looked on in fear, ready in a battle stance on instinct , vegeta's muscle mass had started to grow immensely and his voice was taking on a deeper note , his eyes had started to take a red hue before turning pupil less and completely blood red , his height had started to increase and his face started to rearrange its self into a more animal like shape one with fangs and a more prominent nose , he started to grow fur all over his body and was quickly gaining size and height before he reached a tower height of a small building , goku now smaller than his foot , _"He has completely changed! this isn't good!"_ exclaimed goku who was completely surprised by the new development and shocked at vegeta's power which dwarfed anything he has ever sensed before

not to far away the 4 warriors were travelling at top speed now _"this isn't good at all , this increase of power from the other guy its mind boggling! there's no way it can be that high!"_ krillin said while he was shaking from fear , _"we need to hurry my dad cant handle this!"_ added gohan , roshi kept quiet while radtiz has his own words to speak , _"before now iv only read that power level from a PTO planet's military power level detector , but to feel it like you guys do , this is indeed crazy , but based on this sensing ability and what iv sensed so far from his peak a few minutes ago , this power isn't at its peak.. vegeta was likely heavily damaged by goku's kioken technique before he had to resort to this , if my guess is correct then this is only half of his peak ozaru form power.. but luckily he was damaged before he got to use this , even then things look grim , lets not waste time its not far now , i can practically feel his energy in my face"_ radtiz stated , sending shivers down the other 3 fighters , moving at top speed to aid goku in what ever form possible *i hope i can control the ozaru form now.. iv done allot of training for this in hell and on king kai's mentally* radtiz thought and hoped , then hey looked at the young gohan and he had a feeling gohan would go completely out of control but it didn't matter right now , they needed all the powerful distractions they could get at this time.

on the battle field vegeta had completed his transformation and was on the attack _"goodbye kakarot!"_ vegeta stated in a deep growl voice , fitting the monster he was now , he swung a punch at goku who jumped back , and then put a foot forward to squash goku who leaped ad started to jump between rocks and cliffs _"hahahahaha you can run all you want kakarot but you cant hide"_ vegeta , stated , his senses heightened several times over , being able to pick small sounds and scents from miles away , he slamed his hand into a cliff behind which goku was hiding , goku started to jump and fly in different directions trying to evade strikes _"he's surprisingly fast!"_ goku stated , evading the attacks as if his life depended on it , and it did , he knew this , _"this form...it looks familiar to me"_ goku stated while dodging , _"hahahaha if you had known what you were capable of you would have never let them take your tail , now it is i who will show you the true saiyan might!_ " vegeta stated while trying to punch goku who narrowly dodged the first , while flying upwards goku suddenly started to get flooded with memories of his childhood *goku on the night of a fool moon , a giant ape monster comes out and causes terrible destruction , you must never goku out on a full moon night or lookout of the window* grandpa gohan stated in the flashback *we could take this awful power from him now but someday he will know the truth , it will always be a part of who he is* stated kami in the flashback , the flashback then shifted towards goku as a giant ape destroying a building , just as quickly he was brought back to the present , _"i think now im starting to understand..the giant monster my grandpa told me about..it was me! i destroyed the world's martial arts building and..i killed grandpa!"_ goku stated to him self shaking with anger and realization _"but why didn't anyone tell me! surely master roshi and the others saw me transform..into this thing! i dont know what i can do to make it up to you grandpa.. but i will try!"_ goku said to him self as he flew to evade another attack from the monster that vegeta was now

several meters away yajirobe was behind a giant rock , he peaked out and saw the hulking form of vegeta as an ozaru _"hey maybe i should help goku! if i could come from behind..but i should probably wait! i need to plan this out first!"_ he exclaimed before hiding behind the rock again

goku dodged and moved in unpredictable patterns before resting on top of a short rocky formation _"there's only one way to stop him! the power of the spirit bomb!"_ goku exclaimed balling up his first in front , before he relaxed , opened his hands and raised them up above his head , concentrating to gather the energy of living things around him , _"ah..the spirit bomb! if goku can gather the needed energy and blast it right at vegeta he might make it out of this alive!"_ king kai exclaimed on his planet while watching goku fight using one of his many abilities , goku was standing trying to gather energy before vegeta spotted him and swung for him , goku sensed this and managed to evade but just at the last moment , and after evading the swing of the giant arm , he was finally greeted by a kick from the hulking monster , sending him several yards away , landing on his stomach on the ground , shaking with pain and realizing the strength that form possessed , but he had no breathing time as vegeta jumped into the air and came right at goku _"ah! now kioken attack!"_ goku yelled as he was once again clad in a crimson aura , his body taking a hue of it too , goku jumped up to evade the potentially fatal hit , he did evade but was greeted by vegeta's tail that sent him flying , vegeta jumped again and hit goku with the bottom of his boot mid air , behind a cliff yajirobe peaked out again just looking onto the fight , goku slammed into a cliff and fell down to the ground , _"i dont have enough time to concentrate for the spirit bomb! even a times 10 kioken wont be enough for this..i need at lest 10 more seconds to concentrate to start gathering the energy!"_ said goku as vegeta's loud laugh echoed around the entire area , already onto goku vegeta jumped high into the air and came down fast intending to crush goku then and there , as goku watched on exhausted , he saw the sun and an idea came to his mind, goku jumped right towards vegeta and as he got near vegeta's face he put both his hands besides his eyes with extended fingers and yelled _"SOLAR FLARE!"_ suddenly an impossibly bright light emitted form goku towards vegeta , vegeta was caught off guard and his eyes took the full brunt of this , goku saw his chance and made a run for it with the kioken , after putting a fair bit of distance between himself and vegeta's hulking form _"curse you kakarot! what have you done to my eyes!"_ vegeta yelled in pain and rage , goku landed on top of a cliff , _"this should be a fair bit of distance..i hope"_ goku stated before he put his hands upwards again for the spirit bomb _"the rivers , the grass the trees..all living things..i ask for your energy.."_ goku said as he closed his eyes , clearing his mind of everything and concentrating on the task of requesting the energy of the living things around him , _"i have to take my time with this and be calm or else it wont form right.."_ goku stated and suddenly he was surrounded by a while glow , particles of energy started to come to him from all direction and he could feel the bomb grow with the power of thousands of life forms , _"i can feel its power grow , if this doesn't work..then nothing will!"_ , meanwhile vegeta had recovered almost completely _"where are you kakarot , you can run but i will find you! where is that low class , for some reason i can feel his power.."_ vegeta stated the last part to him self before he suddenly turned around and noticed goku in the distance and made a dash for him , meanwhile goku felt the spirit bomb complete _"got it!"_ goku exclaimed as he saw the approaching giant ape that was vegeta and got ready to hit vegeta with it , but vegeta unexpectedly fired a ki blast from his mouth which had speed greater than goku had expected and got hit by it full force , loosing the spirit bomb in the process , after the dust settled vegeta tried to look around for goku for a bit and when he couldn't find a trace he assumed goku was killed by that last blast _"i guess this is the end for the strongest warrior of this pitiful planet hahahaha just as i was starting to enjoy the challenge , what a pity hahaha"_ vegeta continued to laugh mixed with feral growls but suddenly he noticed a movement a few meters away _"huh"_ was vegeta's reaction in surprise , goku lay there behind a small boulder completely spent , _"man i wasn't expecting him to counter attack like that..my body it feels like a wreck , iv used up most of my energy , i barely have the strength to stand up"_ goku stated while taking deep breaths , tired from constantly pushing past his limits , vegeta approached goku and tried to squash goku once more with his foot , goku jumped to evade but was punched instead , goku hit a rocky cliff wall and fell to the ground _"man..pushing my self and testing the limits of my abilities was nice and all..but to think this is the end.."_ goku said as vegeta was about to squash him once and for all , goku unexpectedly fired a ki beam at an unsuspecting vegeta , the beam hit vegeta right in the right eye and exploded _"arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"_ vegeta yelled as he backed away several meters in a few steps , goku lay there with a smile on his face _"that...was the last of my energy...i hope this buys me some time..haha"_ goku said to himself , _"kakarot! what have you done to my face to bastard!"_ vegeta yelled in pain and rage , removing his hand from his eye which was now bleeding and shut , vegeta moved forward and slammed his foot on goku's lower half , _"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"_ goku yelled in agony like never before , _"ops sorry i guess i crushed your legs there kakarot hahahaha now it seems you cant run from me anymore hahahahaha"_ vegeta said while laughing as he picked goku up in his right hand and held him in in a grip before he also added his second hand and started to squeeze with incredible , goku yelled in agony as his ones were being crushed in his upper body now.

while goku was squeezed to death , radtiz and the other three fighters arrived at the scene _"what the! what is that thing!"_ gohan exclaimed , _"thats vegeta! he has transformed into an ozaru as iv stated earlier"_ raditz answered , _"my my this is terrible"_ roshi said , _"he has transformed just like goku used to do!"_ krillin responded , _"hurry we need to formulate a plan before he spots us!"_ radtiz told the group before he flew downwards behind a rock , the others followed , they landed and suddenly were startled by a voice _"hey you guys! where do you think you are going!?"_ they turned around and saw yajirobe , _"i am going to help my dad!"_ gohan exclaimed , _"and how exactly are you going to do that?"_ yajirobe asked , _"we are going to cut his tail off , that way he will return to normal!"_ stated krillin _"all of you go and distract him while i go and cut his tail off , ill sneak up from behind and i have just the technique to do it"_ krillin finished , _"baldy has a point and i have just the way to distract him"_ raditz said with a smirk that confused krillin as radtiz looked at the artificial moon , "oh crap!" said krillin as soon as he realized what raditz was planning to do , suddenly raditz's ki spiked , his own ozaru transformation taking place , meanwhile this was happening krillin and gohan sped off to distract vegeta in their own way

vegeta's ears picked something up _"whos there , show your self!"_ demanded vegeta in his deep voice , gohan jumped on a cliff and made him self heard _"put my dad down!"_ , vegeta was amused _"oh please dont me...ill put him down..in pieces but surely ill put him down hahahahaha"_ vegeta stated , behind him krillin was gathering energy for the destructo disk slowly forming it and speeding it up before he threw it at the ozaru's tail , as soon as the disk got near enough vegeta heard the sound and on instinct jumped , shocking both gohan and krillin , _"how did he know!"_ krillin yelled in despair , _"hahahaha did you really think id fall for such a ruse? did you think id be foolish enough to think that kakarot's son would come to face me all alone? i knew this was merely a distraction and the real threat was elsewhere , all i needed to do was stay alert and my heightened senses and big ears helped hear the buzzing sound of that attack , better luck next time except there wont be a next time hahahaha"_ as vegeta was telling krillin how he failed , he made very mistake he was trying to avoid and as on cue he felt something approach but before he even had the time to turn around a huge ki beam slammed into his back , hurtling him forward several hundred yards , he let go of goku due to the blunt force and krillin caught him , setting him behind a boulder _"hey...krillin it seems i cant fight anymore hehe.."_ said goku , _"dont worry goku..we will at the very least maim that guy , if its our last fight then we go all out trying to harm that guy"_ said krillin , vegeta came to a stop far in the distance _"what the fuck! who on this pitiful planet could gather enough energy to hurt me in this form!"_ vegeta got his answer as he turned around he saw radtiz in his ozaru form , it made sense , radtiz dashed for vegeta , vegeta was surprised radtiz knew who to attack as before this point radtiz would be a mindless beast in that form as with many exceptionally weak saiyans , _"my ozaru is leaps and bounds stronger than yours you low class trash!"_ vegeta yelled as he dashed for radtiz as well , both them engaging in a clash that was fast for their size , vegeta proved his superiority early on as he was almost 3 times stronger than radtiz , radtiz was receiving allot more hits than vegeta was , *man this is bad even at half strength his ozaru form is allot stronger than mine , well here goes nothing!* radtiz thought , before vegeta could attack another time _"kioken times 2!"_ was what he heard and a fist slammed into his face unexpectedly launching , radtiz was quick to act and sped past him to hit him again using the momentum but vegeta was already out of the shock and hit radtiz instead as soon as he reached him , kick radtiz through several huge cliffs , radtiz landed on his back _"man this is insane , i hope this form can hold the next level"_ he thought before he got up and saw vegeta already onto him , vegeta was just meters away his punch already in position "kioken times 3!" radtiz yelled as his aura exploded stunning vegeta , radtiz rushed in and started a barrage of punches and kicks , _"my god..radtiz's power has spiked again considerably..id say he's slightly stronger than even vegeta now!"_ master roshi stated , krillin and gohan were shaking watching the battle of behemoths being fought.

on king kai's planet king kai was watching the fight intently _"it seems this ozaru form due to its big size and stronger physicality can hold higher levels of the kioken..combined with that forms own times 10 increase in every stat..what terrifying abilities these saiyans have..even then i hope times 3 is enough as any further than that would completely wreck radtiz even in that enhanced body"_ king kai stated to him self

on the battle field vegeta had regained his bearings and had started to fight full power with radtiz , _"HOW DARE YOU STRIKE YOUR PRICE YOU LOW CLASS SCUM!"_ vegeta was seething with raging , having never in his life being damaged this much nor have have any saiyans question him twice let alone defy or hurt him , _"haha prince it seems you are loosing sight of the fight , concentrate prince vegeta"_ radtiz replied with sarcasm in his deep monstrous voice , vegeta had enough at this point and replied with a right hook to radtiz's face , radtiz was sent hurtling into a cliff and sat there with his back rested to it _"man this is insane , vegeta has some serious durability..at this rate ill tire out from the kioken before i do any meaningful damage to him or beat him , there isn't enough time , its now or never!"_ radtiz said to him self , he got up and started to power up to his limits , his body started to generate steam and his crimson aura started to flicker violently and more aggressively , vegeta saw this and didn't want to repeat what kakarot had done before , he rushed in to stop the power up but he heard the words he was dreading to hear just as he was inches away from radtiz's face , about to punch him , _"kioken times 4!"_ was all he heard before radtiz disappeared just as vegeta's fist was millimeters away from radtiz face and vegeta was greeted with a powerful punch to his face , knocking him several hundred meters away , radtiz started to viciously beat on vegeta with barrages of punches , kicks and ki blasts , intent on killing vegeta at all costs , radtiz then upper curt vegeta into the air before appearing behind him and axing him to the ground , vegeta slammed into the ground at high velocity and when the dust settled there was a massive crater and vegeta laying in it face first , radtiz saw his opportunity and started to gather a huge amount of energy , he opened his jaws wide open as the energy ball started to take form growing in size _"Monday blues!"_ he yelled before the ball of ki shot forward in a beam , vegeta saw this but there was not enough time to evade so he spiked his ki to maximum and tried to defend best he could , the beam slammed into vegeta and a huge explosion took place , raising the biggest dust could they had ever seen , when it all settled vegeta lay there bloody , bruised and burnt , his amour broken off mostly from the front , radtiz landed near him releasing the kioken once he made sure vegeta was unconscious , without the kioken radtiz started to gather all of his ki to vaporize the unconscious vegeta but that was his mistake , while radtiz was concentrating on gathering energy vegeta suddenly formed a thin ki beam from his finger and sliced radtiz tail clean with it suddenly the pain and loss of power hit radtiz , _"fuck i was too careless!"_ radtiz exclaimed as vegeta started to laugh and cough at the same time , while radtiz was shrinking down vegeta was standing up , _"you're toast you low class trash hahahahaha you got so drunk on your victory you thought it was a good idea to let go of a 4 times power boost , making my job easier to cut through you hahahahaha"_ vegeta exclaimed in his monstrous voice , _"god damn it!"_ raditz cursed him self for letting go of this probably only chance that they had of making out of this alive , and vegeta was too aware now to let his tail get cut off by him , _"you're history radtiz , as i said say hi to the king for me"_ vegeta stated , attempting to step on radtiz but suddenly vegeta felt so much pain that he wanted to pull his hair out , and then something sped past him from the corner of his eyes , but he could feel it , the power leaving him , and him shrinking in size , _"man o man why did i have to feel at a time like this!"_ said yajirobe who hid behind a boulder as soon as he cut vegeta's tail , _"curses! noooooooo!"_ vegeta yelled as his voice shifted from a monster like one to a more human one , he felt his power dampen due to his tail being cut off , _"who ever did this will pay with his life!"_ vegeta yelled while yajirobe cowered behind the boulder , vegeta once again made the mistake of being consumed in his anger and was left open , super kamehameha! yelled two voices , and as vegeta looked back to see what the commotion was two big blue beams slammed into his back and an explosion took place , _"Arghhhhh who dares!"_ vegeta exclaimed before he looked to see master roshi and krillin standing still in their kamehameha stance , vegeta sped past master roshi and kicked him into a cliff , knocking him out cold _"master roshi!"_ krillin exclaimed as he charged for vegeta but vegeta kicked him in the head and krillin too slammed into a cliff and then onto the ground , flinching in pain , _"hahahaha you stupid vermin!"_ vegeta exclaimed at his short victory before suddenly he noticed goku and gohan in the distance , he sped towards them landing a few meters away , _"im done playing games im going to destroy all of you , something i should have done a while ago"_ , vegeta stepped forward , _"gohan run.."_ goku stated , _"oh yes run while i kill your dear father hahaha dont worry though you will be joining him soon after"_ vegeta said while walking towards gohan , _"gohan remember all that he has done , piccolo died protecting you and so did our other friends try son believe in your self"_ stated goku , gohan who was shaking with fear now suddenly saw images of piccolo trying to protect him flash in front of his eyes , suddenly he took on an angry expression , vegeta noticed this and attempted to kick gohan , gohan ducked and attempted to punch vegeta , vegeta jumped and fired a volley of ki blasts which gohan dodged , gohan retaliated with his own masenko that vegeta barely dodged , _"this kid is far too powerful for a saiyan child , it seems i was underestimating him"_ vegeta and gohan started to exchange blows stunning everyone , even radtiz who was slowly recovering from the sudden tail cutoff and the power loss associated with it _"that kid...he is unusually powerful for a child..he could very well be..no what am i thinking"_ radtiz suddenly stopped talking to him self when he noticed krillin carry master roshi out of the rubble , _"what persistent bastards"_ radtiz commented , meanwhile gohan was going toe to toe with vegeta who was having somewhat of a challenge but gohan was fighting an uphill battle here , vegeta suddenly kicked gohan on the head and axed him into a cliff , laughing _"hahahaha kid you are good but not good enough! take some pride knowing that you die giving me more of a challenge than most adult saiyans ever did!"_ vegeta said as he started to charge up an energy attack to finish gohan off , radtiz seeing this yelled kioken times 2 and kicked vegeta in the back , dispersing the gathered energy and sending vegeta flying , vegeta got in control of his flight and turned around , _"thats it raditz! you're dead now!"_ vegeta exclaimed , _"shut the fuck up vegeta , try picking someone your own size , is the price of all saiyans reduced to picking on kids now?"_ retorted radtiz with a smug smile that irritated vegeta , both of them lunged at each other starting an exchange of blows , seemingly evenly matched with vegeta having the ever so slightest edge , radtiz was quickly burning through his stamina and ki reserves in order to maintain the kioken , it was going no where and at this rate at best he would slightly wear vegeta out , while this was going on a beam approached vegeta and radtiz got out of the way recognizing the deadly beam , the sharp thin beam with a spiral energy structure around it penetrated from the back of vegeta's shoulder and exited from the front , vegeta coughed a mix of saliva and blood , his arm feeling number by the second , he looked back and saw gohan standing there , surprised at the boy's latent power , then suddenly he felt hot pain as a huge blast slammed into him from radtiz direction the moment he heard double Sunday , blasting him into a mountain shattering it , radtiz had used a considerable amount of stamina and energy into that blast and the kioken times 2 , his body was almost as much of a wreck as goku's body was , he dropped to his knees and then on his back , taking deep heavy , _"how could i be so careless in this entire fight!"_ vegeta cursed him self , _"haha the two humans and especially kakarot's kid did a real number on vegeta , allowing me to sweeten the deal with that last attack even vegeta should be severely weakened by that"_ radtiz spoke to him self while still on his back , suddenly there was rumble and out came vegeta , _"radtiz!"_ called out vegeta , _"this is insanity! he should not be able to retain that much energy after all those attacks!"_ radtiz exclaimed , _"now you people have really done it , im going to crush all of you!"_ vegeta claimed , _"hey you leave my uncle alone!"_ exclaimed gohan gaining vegeta's attention , _"oh? you want to be first? be my guest"_ vegeta said with a wicked smile , he and gohan locked into an exchange of blows , *the kid has not lost much power while i have lost a considerable amount!* vegeta thought at the challenge gohan was posing now, vegeta still had the advantage and started to land more blows onto gohan than gohan did on vegeta , but still it was a hard battle , vegeta tried to blast gohan and gohan again tried to blast him with the masenko _"oh this trick again?"_ vegeta said before he used super speed to evade the attack , gohan fired again and again , each time vegeta evading , vegeta was a seasoned warrior and was making gohan waste energy , once gohan started to tire out vegeta struck , laying a beat down on gohan , with one final punch vegeta sent gohan crashing into the ground on his stomach , gohan started to get up slowly but weakly , vegeta touched down and started to walk towards him

[krillin come towards me] said goku with telepathy , [uh goku? oh just a second buddy] krillin replied and started to make his way to goku , _"hey buddy hold my hand and take this energy i gathered , most of it slipped away when vegeta blasted me in that ape form , but this much should be enough given his weakened state"_ goku stated , krillin held goku's hands for a few seconds _"hey man i feel nothing"_ krillin said before he suddenly felt incredible power _"w..w..w..woah so much power!"_ krillin said while trembling , _"take this energy and form it into a ball , then attack vegeta with it"_ told goku , krillin tried a few times but it did't work _"its not working goku..i dont think i can do it"_ stated krillin , _"dont force it krillin , let the energy flow through you and you'll see"_ stated goku , suddenly there were sparkles around krillin's right arm and the energy that was surrounding him formed into a ball of dense energy , _"woah it worked , what is this!"_ asked krillin in amazement , _"its the spirit bomb , i learned it in the other world , its the energy of the planet i gathered..now go and hit vegeta with it the first chance you get krillin.."_ goku finished , krillin looked at the ball for a moment and then made his decision _"right!"_ krillin jumped away on a tall cliff to have a good vantage point , he saw vegeta pummel gohan again and again , gohan's life energy dropping down at a dangerous rate , _"man how can i hit that guy when he's so near gohan and moving so fast!"_ krillin said to him self , suddenly he heard a unfamiliar voice [dont focus on what you see krillin , focus on what you feel , let this energy flow through your body as if its your own energy , and then you will know when to strike] offered king kai telepathically , _"who's there!_ " exclaimed krillin while turning to look back in case someone was behind him , [im king kai , im the one who taught goku the spirit bomb and trained him while he was here in the other world] offered king kai _"oh.."_ krillin replied *alright not with my eyes but with my feelings and i'll know when to strike , he seems very still right now with his back towards me walking towards gohan..but i got to trust this thing in my hand!] , as vegeta was walking towards a downed gohan suddenly krillin felt something and as if on instinct he released the spirit bomb , vegeta suddenly felt something approach and looked behind , his face was that of a shocked man _"what is that thing!"_ vegeta exclaimed as the spirit bomb got nearer and nearer , vegeta managed to jump at the last second and the spirit bomb went straight for gohan , _"oh no gohan!"_ krillin exclaimed , and gohan was frozen in place looking at the ball of death in front of him [gohan you an deflect it son...as long as your heart has no evil the spirit bomb wont harm you , do it for us son..] this bit of information gave gohan the courage he needed and held his hands out as soon as the bomb was about to hit and it got deflected straight at an unsuspecting vegeta who was flying towards krillin , vegeta turned around again to look at what was approaching him now but he was a bit too late to dodge this time , the bomb struck and there was a sudden white energy that engulfed vegeta completely , crackling violently and suddenly it shot vegeta up into the stratosphere , taking vegeta up and away , seemingly finishing him off

 _"man what a fight.."_ krillin said while approaching goku and radtiz who were laying together on the ground on their backs , _"damn goku iv seen you better"_ , _"could have been allot worse krillin , thanks to all of you and especially radtiz this crisis is finally over"_ goku said while smiling at radtiz , _"hmph save your praise , i only did it to prove a point"_ radtiz said while looking away , unnerved being treated like a hero all of a sudden , goku just smiled and suddenly they heard something , and surely something came into view , krillin started to shake , vegeta hit the ground with a loud thud , seemingly unconscious , krillin walked towards him _"man what a tough bastard , well at least im glad we wont have to see his ugly face again"_ at this vegeta's uninjured eye shot open _"who's face is ugly?_ " he said as he got up , _"oh no!"_ exclaimed goku , _"what the fuck"_ exclaimed radtiz , vegeta started to gather energy and then with a mighty yell he released a gigantic blast in all directions in full 360 degrees , blowing everyone off their feet and positions, as the dust settled vegeta was surrounded by a sizable crater with only a thin pillar like structure beneath vegeta's feet intact , everyone was blown off a few meters away and were laying on their stomachs from the damage and force of the attack , _"what have i allowed my self to fall to , this should have been enough to eliminate them , after that last attack i dont have enough energy left.."_ said vegeta who was now keeping himself from loosing consciousness , he weakly flew and vegeta kicked krillin who tried to sneak on him into a boulder and then spotted gohan laying on his stomach , he approached gohan and then noticed something , a tail , _"what! when did this happen.."_ and then suddenly he saw gohan was behaving strangely and then his attention went to the power ball be created earlier _"what! i completely forgot about the blutz waves that thing was generating , and it wont go away for another hour! i cant allow this runt to transform not today!"_ vegeta stated , as he was about to cut gohan's tail , he felt immense pain on his back , yajirobe had cut a slice open in vegeta's back , which was bleeding profusely now , _"arghhhhhhh he cut through my armor!"_ vegeta spat , yajirobe tried to make a run for it , vegeta sped past yajirobe and kicked him into a boulder then started to pound his face with his fists again and again , _"yajirobe..."_ krillin said in despair watching the fat samurai get pounded into a pulp , suddenly got onto his back and goku contacted him telepathically [son , gohan , you need to look at that fake moon son , you will help us greatly by doing that , just do it son , stare at that fake moon] , gohan did as goku told , too dazed to argue , and suddenly gohan felt power , and as soon as he felt it he also felt his consciousness slip , vegeta noticed this sudden movement and realized what was happening , he rushed back to where gohan was and cursed him self for getting carried away again , he saw gohan's size grow and started to tug on his tail as it grew , gohan now almost the complete height of a child ozaru hit vegeta on the head with his giant fist , forcing vegeta to let go of his tail and fall to the ground , vegeta was wheezing in pain from the sudden powerful blow , suddenly vegeta found him self in the same situation as he forced goku to be in minutes earlier , he was dodging and moving in unpredictable patterns to save him self , vegeta started to counter attack , kicking gohan in the face with full force , staggering the child ozaru for a few moments , _"that guy is insane! what will it take to defeat him!"_ exclaimed gohan seeing vegeta actually try to fight a monster like an ozaru , gohan recovered and slammed vegeta with a giant fist and continued his onslaught , vegeta was getting tired and fast , gohan jumped in the air and was coming to crush vegeta , vegeta started to gather all of the energy he could and started to fire a barrage of energy blasts at gohan , which had enough force to stall the hulking heavy being in air , stopping the ozaru's momentum , but as the smoke was clearing the ozaru was mostly unharmed and was in flight for a few seconds , vegeta was shocked but thinking quick he formed a small destructo disk and sent it towards gohan's tail , using the smoke as a distraction , the plan worked and the attack sliced through gohan's tail like a knife through butter and gohan started to revert back to his human formed , but not before falling towards vegeta again , vegeta had used up all of his energy and could not move away in time , gohan's still hulking form slammed into vegeta and into the ground before he shrunk down completely , _"arghhhh"_ was all vegeta could mutter , he was beaten , broken , blasted , impaled , sliced and burned , this fight alone gave him more wounds than all of the fights in his life combined , he was humiliated and beaten by a bunch of weaklings , vegeta didn't have the energy to fly or even walk anymore let alone finish anyone off , he took out a remote from under his armor and clicked a button , signalling his attack pod , surely after a minute a pod landed near him , vegeta pushed the sleeping and snoring gohan off of his chest and started to almost crawl towards his pod , as he reached the gate opening , krillin limped towards yajirobe's sword and then head towards vegeta , _"where do you think you are going!?"_ krillin said as he attempted to impale vegeta with the sword , potentially fatally , as krillin brought the sword within inches of vegeta , goku spoke out _"stop krillin!"_ krillin stopped just in time , _"what is it goku! this is our chance!"_ krillin replied , _"dont be ridiculous kakarot , kill him while we have the chance baldy!"_ radtiz added in , _"dont do it krillin..show him what it is like to be merciful..he deserves the same chance you got radtiz"_ goku spoke out _"merciful! he's the guy who threatened all of us here on earth! he's the.."_ krillin was cut off _"i know what you must be thinking..but trust me krillin i know what i'm doing"_ , _"goku he has already tried to destroy us! what's stopping him from returning and finishing what he started!"_ krillin shot back , _"it'll show him that there's another way , it wouldn't be the first time something like this has happened , think about it , when piccolo first came he was no different form his father , he almost destroyed not only me but the entire planet..and now he took care of gohan while i was dead and he even traded his own life to save gohan's , someday vegeta might do the same for us , piccolo is not only a great friend now but also.."_ goku was saying as krillin added in _"a strong ally.."_ , krillin turned around to face vegeta with the sword in his hand , now shaking with rage , _"but this guy killed yamcha! tien! chiatzu! and piccolo!"_ krillin exclaimed as vegeta looked towards the sword in fear , now inside the pod but the door still open , not making any sudden movements , _"i know..but please krillin dont do it , it makes us no different than them , please trust me , i know what im doing , please!"_ goku pleaded , krillin was shaking in anger thinking about his friends as was vegeta staring at the sword , suddenly krillin let the sword go , _"you idiots!"_ yelled radtiz , and vegeta pushed a button on the control panel of the attack pod , _"when i come back i will make sure to beat all of you to the ground , and as you all are asking for mercy i wont show the same forgiveness and crush you all! hahahaha"_ vegeta said as the hatch closed and his attack pod started to levitate before shooting into the stratosphere and once it cleared the atmosphere it went into hyper drive and disappeared at faster than light speeds , _"man goku i really wish you are right on this"_ krillin told goku with doubt , _"blast you idiots he will return i assure you and probably with reinforcements"_ added radtiz in , _"i doubt that he seemed like a guy that takes pride in his strength , im sure he will try to take us on using only his strength , but we will be ready..wont we brother?"_ goku said with a smile , radtiz just grunted and tried to get up but could not move , it took a while and a bit of energy sharing from the standing warriors as gohan woke up sharing energy , completely naked but the strongest remaining among them , they got to their feet just enough , _"we need to find nappa"_ stated radtiz as soon as he was able to fly a bit , goku was a complete wreck tho with several broken bones and shattered legs , _"man i cant get up , the slight bit of energy helps but im a wreck"_ , _"we have already let one saiyan go , i dont know your deal with that other one but he killed friends i have known for years! i am destroying him the moment i find him , luckily he is still unconscious it seems , if he had woken up we would have detected it"_ stated krillin , _"this is not a request earthling , unless you want to get in my way"_ radtiz said with a grim face and krillin tensed up into a battle stance , _"hey krillin i know its a hard thing to do , and letting vegeta go took allot of heart and control of emotions , but let radtiz do what he wants to , nappa is not a threat right now"_ said goku , krillin relaxed a bit at this , and as on cue they heard a helicopter and saw a huge cargo style helicopter touch down , bulma came out of it and was already aware of why radtiz was there due to watching most of the fight in baba's crystal ball , the others told her about nappa and why he was being retrieved , she protested but radtiz was having none of it and she had to give in after goku convinced her, ,krillin and gohan helped transport everyone on board and off to the spot where nappa was laying unconscious , they reluctantly grabbed him and went off towards a hospital , while in the plane bulma could not help but cry over yamcha's fate , the love of her life was lost for ever with the dragon balls gone , krillin noticed this and started to reveal something the saiyans had said , _"hey guys..there still might be a way to bring yamcha and the others back.."_ said krillin , everyone was was suddenly paying attention to krillin , _"what!?"_ exclaimed an eager to know bulma , _"krillin are you sure about this?"_ asked a skeptical master roshi , _"well its a shot in a million"_ krillin replied , _"a shot in a million is worth a try krillin"_ said a beaten and battered goku who was laying down on the flying machine's floor along with an unconscious nappa and silent radtiz , _"the saiyans said something about..."_ krillin once again cut off _"hey guys this is the area where we fought! yamcha and the others are down there! lets continue this after we retrieve the bodies.."_ krillin said , they gathered the bodies of tien , yamcha and piccolo , chiatzu had no trace of himself left , they put the bodies in high tech caskets that preserve the bodies and loaded them into the aircraft , bulma had numbed down a little experiencing so much in just one day , they headed to the hospital straight seeing the three saiyan's conditions meanwhile krillin continued his understanding of what the saiyan's meant _"well the way i see it..the saiyans kept piccolo alive in the beginning because they were convinced only he could lead them to the dragon balls , but then just as goku was about to arrive they decided to kill all of us piccolo included , because vegeta kept calling piccolo a namek and concluded he could find another , which makes piccolo and kami aliens"_ stated krillin , everyone but goku was was shocked at this revelation _"and if there is a planet full of nameks and kami made the dragon balls , there is no reason why anther namek cant do the same"_ , goku contacted king kai to tell him where planet namek was , bulma calculated the route and once again despair fell upon everyone as she calculated the distance and time to cover that would take 4339 years using the fastest ship from capsule corp , but then krillin talked about how nappa's space pod should still be on earth , and goku added radtiz is on earth too , even tho gohan damaged it greatly , krillin then picked up the remote vegeta dropped after using it to call his space pod , bulma grabbed it and realized there just might be a chance that she might be able to reverse engineer the space pod into replicating several or making a large version of it , _"we are going to namek guys!"_ is all she said before they blasted off to the hospital finally.

* * *

power levels

Raditz : 7500 kioken base , 10,000 kioken x2 fighting nappa , 3500 fatigued after fighting and using kioken x2 , 2900 tail cutoff and fatigue from kkx4 , 5800 kioken x2 , 6000 kkx2 double sunday , 400 heavy damage and fatigue , 35,000 ozaru , 70,000 ozaru kioken x2 , 105,000 ozaru kioken x3 , 50 near death, 10 unconscious"

Goku : full power w/o weights 9001 , 40,000 kkx4 kamehameha vs galikgun , 4500 battle damaged after kkx4 , 15 near death and battle damaged

Gohan : 50 timid , 1250 fighting , 1750 angry , 3500 near death zenkai post senzu , 4500 angry remembering piccolo , 5000 special beam cannon , 3500 fighting vegeta second time x 500 battle damaged , 5000 ozaru , 35 heavy battle damaged

krillin : 1100 suppressed, 2000 max vs saiyans, 2100 post senzu , 3300 super kamehameha , 700 battle damaged , 100 exhausted

Master roshi : normal 1500 , Max power transformed state 2000 , 3000 super kamehameha , 500 battle damaged , 5 unconscious

nappa : 7500 100% power , 5 near death and unconscious

vegeta : 19,000 100% powered up fighting goku kkx2 and kkx3 , 30000 galic gun , 12000 battle damaged , 10000 creating artificial moon , ozaru 100,000 , 70,000 ozaru after taking damage from kkx4 , 6500 tail cut off power dampen , 6000 fighting gohan after taking 2 kamehamehas unguarded , 4000 after taking 5 attacks unguarded in succession , 2000 post spirit bomb , 50 near death post final attack and ozaru gohan.

Yajirobe : 1200 , 1800 energy enhanced sword strike , 25 battle damaged

end of chapter 8

now keep in mind a few things

1: This is my first story

2: I am not a native English speaker so forgive me if my grammar is not perfect at times.

3 Reviews pointing out mistakes, suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome.

4: This will follow the dbz plot but loosely, so dont be surprised if a few things differ radically.

5: I am open to using the films and dbgt

6: ultimately this is for the readers so reader input will be important and ill host polls to determine some times :)


End file.
